Another Chance
by sarini
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to Healing. The war is long over, yet darkness has not all gone. Harry Potter continues to fight, but can he take it for long? What does he do when the person he cares for most falls? SLASH HPRL
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the sole property of J.K. Rowling. I am not in any way affiliated with Ms. Rowling or with Warner Bros. Entertainment. I merely borrow her world for a short time to play around in, and receive no monetary compensation for doing so.

**Spoilers:** This story takes into account everything in the Harry Potter series up to, and including, book 5, and is the sequel to my own story, Healing. There are no spoilers in this series for HBP, and my own version of sixth year (one of them anyway) can be found in the companion piece to the Healing series.

Another Chance

Part One

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Harry Potter rocked back and forth on his knees, the battered form of Remus Lupin cradled in his lap. He paid no attention to the sounds of battle that surrounded him; all that mattered was the man he held. His eyes were locked on the amber eyes of the werewolf. They somehow communicated silently, expressing all their feelings and regret without words. Harry knew it was too late the instant he had seen the magical silver dart pierce Remus's torso, bisecting his heart. Any other metal and the man would be injured, but alive the next day. Remus convulsed and reached an arm up to stroke Harry's cheek. The amber eyes glazed over and Harry could feel the life bleeding out, the magical force going back into the earth.

When their eyes lost contact and Remus was still, Harry felt anger welling up from deep inside him. He kissed Remus on the forehead and gently laid him down on the ground. With Voldemort dead for years now Harry had felt that the part of his life where he watched those he loved die was over. Unfortunately all the evil in the world did not vanish with the dark wizard's demise. Several others had tried to take the place of Tom Riddle, to establish themselves as the new Dark Lord. None of them were successful though. The Order of the Phoenix managed to eliminate each one before they got a firm backing of supporters. Harry, as head of the Order, was present at the destruction of each one, many times being the one who cast the final curse.

As Harry stood he could feel the magic flowing through and around him. It whipped against his skin like a gale force wind though the night air was still. His robes were moving with the currents of magic and he was vaguely aware that the sounds of battling wizards were diminishing. He did not see that each fighter, no matter which side they had been fighting for, had stopped to stare at him. He was hyperaware of the magical signatures around him and knew exactly where their prime enemy of that night was.

Harry Potter's steps were purposeful as he strode across the glen towards the American wizard that had tried to take over the side of dark in Great Britain. His robes billowed behind him in a way that reminded many of Severus Snape. The man's eyes were wide with fear, making the whites stand out against his sun-darkened skin. At that moment Harry was more thankful than ever for the lessons on controlling his magic with Albus the summer before his sixth year at Hogwarts. It was the only thing stopping him from cold-blooded mass murder. He raised his arm and pointed his wand at the offending wizard. A small part of him, deep inside, noticed the dark blood stains on his wand hand and keened with grief.

"Please, please, I'm sorry," the man begged as he fell to his knees. "Please don't kill me."

"I am not like you," Harry stated coldly. His arm was steady as he spoke in a deep, firm voice, _Stupefy_.

The man fell on his side and Harry conjured magical ropes to bind him for the aurors. He turned and saw that the man's followers were either frozen in place in fear or disapparating. The Order of the Phoenix members quickly followed Harry's lead and bound the remaining dark wizards and witches. The cells of Azkaban would be richer by about thirty wizards and witches that night, a mix of nationalities.

Harry was breathing slowly and steadily. It seemed like everything around him was occurring in slow motion. The aurors that were members of the Order were grouping together the prisoners for transport to Azkaban. Others were healing minor wounds and waking unconscious friends. The dead, luckily few in number, were laid together in a short row. Harry felt a hand on his arm and everything snapped back to its proper pace. He spun, wand ready to stun, and saw the concerned face of Hermione Weasley, his best friend.

He heard her gasp before she asked, "Harry are you okay?"

Harry looked down and saw the still wet blood on his hands and his robes, "It's not mine." His voice lacked emotion.

"Harry?" she prompted as she tried to make eye contact with him.

"Remus is dead," he admitted as he stepped towards her. He lowered his head so his forehead rested on her shoulder.

"Oh Merlin," she breathed. Hermione, four months pregnant with her first child, had only come to the site of the battle once it was all over.

Harry felt her hand rubbing circles on his back. She, along with Minerva, understood the relationship he shared with the werewolf more than anyone else. They were, in truth, the only ones who knew how he truly felt. After Harry had killed Voldemort the evening before his seventeenth birthday he had been transported back in time twenty years. There he finally had a chance to come to terms with the events leading up to Voldemort's demise.

He had also fallen in love with the soft spoken werewolf that was one his parents' best friends. Upon his return the feelings were still there for both of them, but the relationship did not progress beyond that of extremely close friends. They would snuggle, and kiss occasionally, but something held them back from anything more intimate. For Harry, there had been no one else in those four years, but he had never had the nerve to ask Remus if there was ever anyone else for the werewolf.

"Harry?" he heard Minerva's voice calling from close by.

He lifted his head, his eyes still dry, from Hermione's shoulder and turned to face the Headmistress of Hogwarts. He knew intellectually that Remus was gone but the knowledge had not reached past that level. Minerva was fighting back tears, looking much as she had at the memorial ceremony for Albus Dumbledore. She had been close to Remus too for several years. The two women standing with him were the closest friends he had. There was the whole Weasley family, and several of his classmates from Hogwarts, but he could only share his deepest cares with these two.

"I...I...," he began, stammering as if he were sixteen again. "I have to go."

Harry apparated to his house, quickly changed out of his blood stained robes, and put on a set of simple black robes and a light weight black cloak. He spelled himself clean and packed some of his most prized possessions in his old school trunk, shrinking it down to fit in a pocket. He left behind anything that could identify him or cause problems and apparated to Diagon Alley. He walked up the steps of Gringotts and told the goblin at the counter that he wished to make a withdrawal. Once inside his vault he pulled out a dragon hide money bag that was charmed to be bottomless and feather light and he filled it with nearly the entire combined Potter and Black fortunes. There was no reaction from the goblin at the extremely large amount of gold that Harry removed from the bank. Even the goblins were affected by Harry's fame.

He apparated to the edge of the Hogwarts wards and walked directly to Minerva's office. Even though he was no longer a student and was not a member of the staff he always had the password.

"Quiggly's Quaffles," he told the gargoyle. It slid aside and he stepped onto the moving spiral stairs.

The door opened to reveal that Minerva had not returned. She and Hermione were probably at his house searching for him. They would turn up in the office eventually. Harry went to a bookshelf in the back of the office and started pulling down stacks of parchment. Never comfortable sitting at a desk, he spread them out on the floor, sat cross-legged, and started flipping through the piles. Remus's death was only the final straw that decided on a course of action Harry had been contemplating for months, starting when Aberforth Dumbledore died. Fawkes flew down from his perch and landed on Harry's leg. The phoenix let out a quivering note that quieted Harry's frantic thoughts.

"Thanks," he whispered and stroked the deep red plumage. Fawkes nuzzled Harry's neck and Harry continued leafing through the copious notes that Albus had accumulated in his tenure as Headmaster. "For the greatest wizard of his time, he sure was disorganized. There are no dates on any of this," he complained to the bird.

"Maybe that was to make dangerous information harder to find," a gentle voice spoke.

"You know why I'm here Minerva," Harry said coldly. "Where's Hermione?"

"She's helping with the wounded. She is a certified medi-witch as well as an auror. I assured her I knew what you were doing and that you would be fine," the headmistress explained.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Seeing him on the floor, searching through Albus's notes with a tear-stained face, tore at Minerva's heart. In Harry Potter, though forty-three years separated their births, she had found the younger brother she never had. This relationship had only begun when she found him unconscious on the grounds of Hogwarts in 1977 after he defeated Voldemort. When he had returned to 1997 they had developed their bond more deeply, becoming each other's confidant with the loss of Albus Dumbledore.

_The inner circle of the Order of the Phoenix sat in a secret room inside the castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This room had been used for meetings for the past year, ever since three students had been admitted into the society. Harry Potter had killed Voldemort, and in doing so had rid the world of a great evil, but evil still existed and the Order decided to remain active. There was still unfinished business with the Death Eaters and the Ministry was incompetent. With the loss of Albus Dumbledore in the final battle against Voldemort the Order was without its leader. Minerva McGonagall acted as the temporary leader of the secret society, until the ceremony that selected the new head._

_She let a small smile form on her face as she looked around the room. Many of these people had been her students. The Weasley family, included some of the extended family members, were present. Severus Snape looked as sullen as ever, scowling across the table at Remus Lupin and Harry Potter. They were oblivious to his attention as the two discussed something quietly, their heads leaned close together. Hermione Granger sat on the other side of Harry talking to Ron Weasley. Those three were perhaps her favorite students, the Marauders coming in at a close second, despite all the trouble they landed themselves in._

_One of the first things the Order had to do once they had a new leader was to find the traitor. Someone had betrayed the location of Harry's aunt and uncle's house and helped Voldemort get past the wards. Very few people could have succeeded in such a betrayal and the aurors were having no luck in finding the culprit. They had to be a member of the Order, which meant that unless the person was killed in the battle they were sitting in this room._

_Once everyone sat down and quieted Minerva's smile faded. There were too many empty seats at the table. Each one of them demanded that the person who used to occupy the seat be remembered by the survivors. She looked from seat to seat and brought an image of each lost face to mind. Mundungus Fletcher was captured and tortured that summer for information that he never gave up. He was in St. Mungo's with the Longbottoms. Hestia Jones was lost in the final battle. Reyna Ackerley had disappeared, presumably captured and killed. When she finally rested her eyes on the seat at the head of the table she felt a tear slip down her cheek. Albus had told her not to mourn, but that was an impossible request. She took a deep breath and lit the candles in the center of the table, extinguishing all other light in the room._

"_As we remember those who have gone before us we must move on. Many of you may not be aware of origins of the Order of the Phoenix. It was an ancient society, dedicated to fight against evil forces in our world. The first incarnation of the Order was founded over two thousands years ago to battle a wizard who intended to harness all the powers of evil in the world. It has often become dormant, only to be resurrected by those in great need. The Order was active when Atlantis fell and failed to save it. Merlin was head of the Order in the days of King Arthur. We have few records of the times between then and now but know that the Order attempted to halt the Great Plague and the medieval witch hunts and burnings. Albus Dumbledore reconvened the Order to fight Grindelwald and then Voldemort. Though Voldemort is now vanquished much evil remains in the world and the Order of the Phoenix needs a new leader," Minerva spoke clearly, her many years in the classroom steadying her voice. _

_She began the incantation that would set the conditions in which the new leader could be chosen. Each member of the Order stretched their arms out above the table, their hands cupped together and facing up. As she chanted the candlelight flickered, flashing a warm light on and off the faces of everyone seated around the oval table. Her voice grew steadily louder as the sound of phoenix song filled the room. The song was warming and comforting, tempting Minerva to stop speaking and allow it to wash over her and end her grief. She fought the temptation and continued to speak._

_There was a flash of fire above the table and Fawkes appeared in the room. The majestic bird circled the room before landing on the table. He slowly turned and fixed his gaze on each person present in succession. He finished and took high to the air again in a blur of red and gold. There was another flash of fire and Fawkes was consumed in the blaze. The flames of the candles on the table crept down on their wicks, nearly plunging the room in blackness, than sprang up again. Minerva finished speaking and waited._

_Slowly, Harry Potter stood, disbelief etched on his face. After years of achieving the impossible the boy was still shocked when the exceptional happened to him. Harry held aloft the newborn phoenix that had appeared in his hands. The firelight caught the infant bird and cast a golden glow around the seventeen-year-old wizard. He looked around the table and Minerva smiled when he caught her eye. He looked down at Remus and Minerva saw some unspoken communication pass between them. Harry closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and pushed back his chair._

_Solemnly, The-Boy-Who-Lived walked the length of the table to stand by the head seat. He gently placed Fawkes on the table in front of the seat and sat down. When he looked up at the Order again Minerva saw the new confidence that he had brought back to this time with him. He was clearly James Potter's son, and obviously the apprentice of Albus Dumbledore. He seemed to have inherited the presence of the headmaster._

They had found the traitor at a great cost to the Order. The Weasley family luck finally ran out and Percy Weasley, who had been acting under the Imperious Curse, killed his older brother Bill and only sister Ginny when they discovered what he had done to their surrogate brother. He was captured by the Weasley twins, who were forced to kill him in the confrontation when all three of them were disarmed and the battle became physical.

Even with Harry's comforting presence and the addition of Hermione to the family, their fire was dimmed. The twins abandoned their joke shop to work in research and development for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry, with all of their findings shared with the Order of course. The talents that invented Extendable Ears were adapted to the benefit of the Ministry and the Order.

"You won't find what you're looking for there," Minerva interrupted Harry's search.

"How...?" he left his question unfinished.

"I won't try to persuade you to stay Harry."

Emerald green eyes, shining with unshed tears, looked up at her, "I can't keep watching them die, one by one."

Minerva sat down next the man whose twenty-first birthday was the next day, amazed that she still bent that well at her age. "I had hoped that with Voldemort gone you would have a chance to live your own life."

"This will be my chance," he said as he leaned against her.

"You know the rules...," she wrapped a comforting arm around his thin frame.

"I won't change any major events, though I am bound to change some minor things like I did before."

"When will you...?"

"1981, I think. I promise not the save them, or rescue Sirius, but Remus needed someone then and he was all alone," Harry suggested.

"I think November first is a good day," Minerva said.

Harry just nodded in agreement.

"Try his pensieve," she recommended. "He put everything there that one of us would need."

Harry gave her a sad smile and she brushed the hair out of his eyes. He had let it grow long but it was no easier to manage than when it was short. They both stood and crossed the office to the cabinet that held several of Albus's belongings. The bowl of silvery memories was in its proper place and they dipped their wands inside.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Another Chance

Part Two

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

"Ah, Harry, Minerva, I expected you two to find this memory eventually. I made a copy of my memory self aware of any visitors in case you were up for a chat. Lemon drop?" the memory Albus greeted them.

They were in the headmaster's office of twenty four years ago. A small cauldron was resting on a table in the far corner with another Albus bent over it, stirring carefully. That Albus was oblivious to the other version of himself and the two other people in his office.

Harry and Minerva looked at each other and burst into laughter. They both accepted the muggle candies gratefully; the sugar coated sour drops hadn't tasted the same without Albus. After popping the yellow confection into his mouth Harry stepped forward to embrace the old wizard.

"If you knew we were coming then you know why we're here," Harry said.

"Yes, of course," Albus said with his blue eyes twinkling. "How many of my papers did you go through looking for the Floo alteration spell?"

Harry smiled and shook his head, "At least two hundred yards before Minerva stopped me. She knew it would be here."

"Let's get to it then. As you can see I am brewing the potion over there. I only used half of the results to send Harry back to his own time. The other half is in a small flask behind the pensieve. There should only be three drops. Add them to a pinch of floo powder and repeat the incantation, _immutatio emetiri, immutatio adeo, percursatio intervallum_. I will be seeing you both again."

The vision faded as rapidly as it had formed, leaving them standing in front of the pensieve in Minerva's office. Harry reached around the stone basin and felt a miniature flask with a cork stopper. Inside were only a few drops of a smoky purple substance. Harry swirled it around and turned to Minerva.

"He was never one for good-byes," she said sadly.

Harry hugged her tightly, "We have no need for them now. I'll probably be seeing you in a few minutes and you will be seeing me soon enough."

She squeezed him back, "Take care of yourself, and be cautious. Most of all Harry, be happy."

"I will... now," he said with a sad, forced smile.

Minerva waved her wand and altered Harry's appearance, bringing back the disguise of Harry Jameson. The blond hair and blue eyes, and mixture of James and Lily's features, made Harry look like a completely different person. With another wave and a complicated charm, the infamous lightening bolt scar was gone, replaced by a normal, slightly jagged scar of white skin.

Harry took a pinch of floo powder from the mantel and unstoppered the flask. He dropped the pinch inside and waved his wand over the opening. _Immutatio emetiri, immutatio adeo, percursatio intervallum!_ There was a flash and the powder sat in the flask, looking exactly like any other floo powder. _Incendio!_ Flames burst into life in the fireplace and Harry threw the floo powder in. The flames turned purple.

"Albus Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, November 1, 1981!" he called out as ashes from the fire invaded his sinuses.

_Oh shit_, he thought as he began to spin, _I sneezed_.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Harry spun through the flames, wondering exactly where he would end up. He knew he had gotten the location right, and probably the year, but had sneezed while speaking the date. He tumbled out of the fireplace onto the familiar carpet of Dumbledore's office.

"Harry? Is that you?" Albus asked.

"Hey Albus, long time, no see," Harry attempted a smile but failed. Everything that had happened was still too close, though here Remus, Albus, and Sirius were alive.

"What brings you for a visit?"

"First Albus, what day is it? I, uh, got some ashes in my nose and sneezed on my way here," Harry said sheepishly.

Albus chuckled lightly, "It is September 1, 1981. I haven't seen you for nearly four years now."

"Bloody hell! I'm two months early!" he cursed.

"Your friends will be pleased to see you. I am afraid they think you were lost to the war," Albus gave Harry a conspiratorial smile and wink.

Harry bit his lip, closed his eyes, and shook his head, "I can't see them. I aimed for November first so I couldn't change something that will happen soon. Can I stay hidden here until then? I - I can't risk..."

"Of course you can. Minerva will be delighted to see you again. Will you be going back in November?" Albus asked.

Harry looked up at his mentor and shook his head. He said with determination, "No, I'm here to stay."

Albus raised an eyebrow and motioned for Harry to sit. They both took a lemon drop from the tin on the desk and Harry told him everything that happened in his past four years since he had left 1977. He talked about the frustration with his fame, his feeling of disorientation in his own time, of not belonging, his fatigue of the fight against want-to-be dark lords. They sat in the chairs opposite the headmaster's desk as they had many times in Harry's past, and both Albus's past and future.

Harry was careful not to tell anything that could lead to a paradox, but enough that Albus would understand his intentions. He knew that Albus remembered his true identity and more than he was supposed to about the future, but wasn't sure exactly how much the headmaster had put in his pensieve. "...and he died in my arms. I just couldn't take it anymore, so here I am."

The headmaster embraced the young man who masqueraded as his great-nephew and had become as close as a son, "Harry you always have a place wherever, or whenever, I am."

Harry fought back tears but a few broke through. He had just seen Remus die, but would see the man again soon. "So, we should probably talk to Aberforth."

"Yes," Albus chuckled, "he was rather amused by our deception four years ago, especially as he has no children."

Harry laughed, "A grandchild would be quite a surprise, then."

The following days felt like a repeat of Harry's sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts combined into one. Aberforth had approached him after Albus's memorial service, jokingly calling Harry 'grandson.' The two of them had then developed a relationship much like the one Harry had with Albus.

For the two months he had to hide Harry lived in the castle in a rarely frequented corridor, avoiding students and the majority of the staff. Aberforth was in an adjoining suite of rooms and the two of them exchanged their life stories and discussed magical and defense theory and practice. Albus visited often, as did Minerva, though no other staff members knew they were there. The house elves were as good to Harry as they always had been... or would be?

Harry discovered that it was much easier to create a false identity in the wizarding world than in the muggle world. It was simple enough that if a family attested to the existence of a person, that person existed, and no one would doubt the word of Albus Dumbledore. All Harry needed was Albus and Aberforth, and Harry Jameson was legally a member of the Dumbledore family. He made a trip to Gringotts and opened an account, depositing almost the entire fortune he had brought with him. Albus offered to arrange for Harry to take the N.E.W.T. exams at the Ministry, but Harry declined. He had no desire to work for the Ministry, no need for money, and could always do small jobs for Albus and Aberforth should he get bored.

Much of Harry's time was spent reading, perfecting his background, and trying to ignore that Halloween was getting closer and closer. He worked on his wandless magic and found himself able to perform much more before tiring. At night Harry continued his habit of wandering the dark corridors of Hogwarts. It was torturous to know what would happen, have the power to stop it, and keep from telling anyone. Albus, Aberforth, and Minerva accepted that something was going to happen that Harry could not change and could not tell them. All through late October the air in the castle crackled with Harry's nervous energy, enough so that some of the more powerful students were starting to notice. Aberforth did his best to keep Harry distracted.

"Have you even owled Remus, Harry? Do any of them know you are here?" Minerva asked from the doorway.

Harry spun around. He had been standing at the window, staring at the moon. For the first time he realized why Remus had not tried to track down Sirius the night James and Lily died. The next night, October 31, the moon would be full. Remus would spend the night locked in the magically reinforced basement of the old cottage he inherited from his parents. He would be expecting Padfoot's company but the large black dog would never show. The werewolf would be alone and ignorant of the fate of his closest, his only friends, until he read the Daily Prophet in the morning.

"I will see him soon, November first." Harry turned back to the window. "I shouldn't have come here any earlier than then," he told the night sky so Minerva couldn't hear.

He could hear Minerva step into the room. She sat on one of the plush armchairs that furnished Harry's temporary sitting room. He heard a thud as she placed a heavy book on the table in front of her.

"I brought a copy of their yearbook. I thought you might like to see it."

Harry crossed to the couch and opened the book greedily, flipping through its pages quickly for pictures of his parents and friends. The book was divided by house, and each graduate had a page to themselves. A wizard photograph of their sorting was on the lower left corner and a wizard photograph in their school robes during their seventh year was in the upper right. The rest of the page was devoted to whatever the student wrote, drew, or otherwise created for their entry within reason. The format was the same as it was for Harry's Hogwarts yearbook.

Harry opened to the Gryffindor section and saw that Sirius was the first student listed in their year. He looked nervous, almost terrified, in his sorting, then gleeful when the hat cried out 'GRYFFINDOR!' He grinned and preened for the camera in his school robes. Harry turned the pages to see Lily Elizabeth Evans. She was tiny as a first year, and Harry saw where he got his stature. In her personal space, Lily had drawn the Hogwarts crest, but replaced the house animals with a wolf, a dog, a stag, and a rat. Somehow, Lily had managed to put Peter's form in place of the Slytherin snake, an unconsciously apt choice. The drawing was enchanted and the animals all moved, mostly trying to get into each other's sections.

Harry turned the pages once again and was shocked at what he saw on Remus's page. It gave his full name as Remus Troy Lupin. Harry shook his head to clear it and looked at the name again. He could swear that Remus's middle initial was J. Harry thought back to the train ride to Hogwarts at the beginning of his third year. He closed his eyes and pictured the battered suitcase that Remus refused to replace year after year.

_'Professor R.J. Lupin' whispered Hermione at once._

"Is something wrong Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry snapped his eyes open and looked at Minerva. "Ah, no, it's just... I think it's time I got some sleep."

He was roughly shaken awake the following morning. He cursed and pulled his covers over his head. If he could just sleep through the day he wouldn't hear his mother pleading with Voldemort, wouldn't picture his father's face as the killing curse hit him. After several minutes of fruitless persuasion Minerva surrendered.

"Fine Harry, be that way," she said. "I just thought you might like to see the Gryffindor versus Slytherin game today. That seeker you started training is our Captain this year and Head Girl."

Suddenly Quidditch seemed like a much better distraction than sleep. "Albus is okay with everyone knowing I'm here?"

"He would have had you at the staff table this whole time if you hadn't been so adamant about staying hidden. Come to breakfast, watch the game, and join us for the Halloween Feast. Then you can be on your way tomorrow and we'll never have to see you again," Minerva teased.

Harry emerged from his blankets and pushed the transfiguration professor playfully, "Hah, you can't get enough of me and you know it. Within a week you'll be begging me to come back."

"If we can find you," Minerva answered with a smile. "Do you have any idea where you're going?"

"Ah, sort of?" he tried. His demeanor turned serious. "I'm pretty sure I know where Remus is. I'll find him tomorrow and then figure out the rest from there."

"Harry, why have you been hiding here?" Minerva asked, concerned.

"How much do you remember about my time here four years ago?"

"Well, you showed up pretty battered from the battle where your parents died and spent a good part of the summer with us. We became friends and you got me flying again. We talked quite a bit about you and Remus and... I can't remember." The stern McGonagall face was starting to make an appearance. "Harry, why can I suddenly not remember the details of three months?"

Harry looked down at his hands, slightly flushed in embarrassment, "The loss is not sudden Minerva. I modified your memory before I left," he held up a hand to stop her protest, "with your full permission. If I told you why you let me I'd have to do it all over again."

Minerva looked decidedly uncomfortable, knowing that her memory had been tampered with. With the determination and trusting that he knew were as much a part of her as the stern expression and hidden mischievousness, she pushed back the discomfort. "I take it Albus knows why you did this?"

Harry smiled and nodded his head slightly, "He was there. You can ask him about it if you want."

"So," Minerva said with refreshed spirit, "if you don't hurry up we'll miss breakfast."

"Alright then, but I think we should go flying before the game. When was the last time you were on a broom?"

"You were there."

"Then it's about time you got in the sky again." Harry leapt out of bed and wriggled into a set of plain flying robes he had purchased in Diagon Alley. He hadn't brought any clothing with him, as it all would have been oddly out of style. "Let's go."

The hall was packed with students by the time they got downstairs, the air full of anticipation for the upcoming game and feast. For one of the first times Harry could remember his entrance into the great hall caused no reaction from the student body. He relished every moment of it. A few people noticed when someone new sat at the staff table, but most of them had not been students with Harry and he wasn't around long enough for those that had to remember.

He ate sitting between Albus and Minerva. Aberforth came down for breakfast as well and the nearly carbon copy of Albus caused much more discussion than Harry. It wasn't until they were leaving the hall that anyone approached him.

"Harry?" a familiar voice screeched from behind him.

Harry turned and saw a short blur topped in bright pink just before it collided with him. Arms wrapped around him and he responded in kind.

"Is that you, Tonks?" he asked, knowing the answer.

She pulled away from the hug and smacked his arm. "Where have you been you prat? We thought you were killed or something!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at her indignant fury, especially as she had been fighting by his side so recently, for him anyway. "Sorry! I couldn't write, I swear."

"Okay, just don't do it again," she pouted. The pout did not last long, "Are you coming to the game today?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Where's Jessie?" he asked with a grin.

"She's dragging the rest of the team out of bed. Those guys could sleep through the castle falling down around them," she rolled her eyes. "I've gotta run and help her out. See ya later!" She waved and ran off.

Harry and Minerva took out a quaffle and played a game of one-on-one on school brooms. Harry was surprised to see that the school brooms were brand new, the same brooms that were almost antiques when he learned. They were playing to twenty goals, or until the beginning of the official games. Students who came out early for good seats ended up racing back inside to tell their friends of the impromptu game between their most serious and stern professor and the visitor. The stands were quickly filled. Minerva was out of practice, but Harry had continued playing with the Weasleys after he graduated.

"Woo! McGonagall!" "Gryffindor Rules!" "Go Harry!"

Harry shut out the cheers from the stands. He took an early lead, but Minerva warmed up quickly. They were nearly evenly matched. Harry was younger and in better shape, but he was a natural seeker not a chaser. Minerva had been a chaser on the Gryffindor team in her school days. They were tied at ten goals apiece when Madam Hooch flew up to them and intercepted the quaffle.

"I need the quaffle for the game... not to mention the pitch," she smiled. "Nice flying Minerva. Good to see you again Harry."

"Draw?" Harry asked, holding his hand out.

"Draw," Minerva agreed, shaking his hand.

They flew to the teachers' stands and joined Albus and Aberforth. Harry's anxiety quickly returned without the distraction of flying. The quidditch game started not long after Harry and Minerva settled in the stands, but Harry couldn't concentrate.

"It's tonight, isn't it?" Albus asked under the cheers as Gryffindor scored ten points.

Harry turned to Albus with a panicked look on his face, which he quickly composed. He wondered again exactly what Albus knew about the future, "What are you talking about?"

"The major event that you know will happen that you can't stop happens today," Albus said quietly.

They both cheered as Gryffindor was awarded a foul that resulted in another ten points, bringing the score to 40 - 10 in favor of Gryffindor. Harry nodded once stiffly.

"Brooding on it will not make it any better Harry," Albus advised.

"I know, but... you'll understand later tonight," Harry said gravely.

The day passed agonizingly slowly. Gryffindor won the quidditch game, and Albus tried to distract Harry with several games of wizard's chess. As usual, Harry lost in spectacular fashion. He was in no mood for a feast by the time dinner came, but had agreed to be in the great hall. As he sat down at the staff table that night he glanced over to the tables of students, thinking of how excited they would be in the morning. The whole wizarding world would be rejoicing, and Lily and James would be dead. Harry did his best to hide his high strung nerves, especially when Tonks and Jessie dragged Harry to the Gryffindor table and the continued victory celebration.

"Everyone, this is Harry Jameson," Jessie announced. "He made a brief appearance on the Gryffindor quidditch team, before disappearing for parts unknown and leaving the seeker position open for yours truly."

Harry was welcomed as only a Gryffindor could be. He was almost shocked to meet Bill Weasley as a second year. He looked exactly like Ron did, or would, at that age. The Gryffindors managed to distract Harry much better than Albus did as he had to think quickly to answer their endless questions. When he told them he had left to fight against Voldemort and the Death Eaters he achieved almost instant hero status. Tonks in particular was interested, as she was planning on going into auror training once she graduated. Harry almost completely forgot about what would happen later that night... almost.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Another Chance

Part Three

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Minerva could tell, as could anyone else, that something was bothering Harry Jameson to the point of distraction. After he was invited to join the Gryffindor table for the feast, Minerva moved to her usual seat next to Albus.

"Harry told me something interesting this morning Albus," she ventured.

"Indeed?" he replied with eyes twinkling.

Minerva smiled. She knew that getting information out of Albus was nearly impossible unless he wanted to share it.

"He said that he modified my memory before he left four years ago."

"Ah," Albus said between mouthfuls of hot pumpkin pie with vanilla ice cream sprinkled with cinnamon. "I was wondering when that might come up."

"So you were there when he did it?"

"Yes, and you were most cooperative," He turned to look her in the eye, gazing over the rims of his half-moon spectacles. "There was sensitive information that Harry was forced to share with several people in those months. Possession of the knowledge alone presented a danger to the life of the one holding it, to Harry's life, and to our society as a whole. One of those items is what is troubling him tonight. It is also tied intricately to his departure that fall."

"Do you know what it is, Albus?" she asked, feeling incredible sympathy for the young man. She looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw him laughing with the quidditch team. Nymphadora Tonks was flirting shamelessly with him. Minerva knew that Harry would be looking for Remus Lupin the next day and shook her head. The poor girl had no idea.

"I did once, as you did Minerva. Only the reasons why the information had to be erased from our minds were left with me," Albus said with a note of sadness in his voice. "I have some idea of what troubles him but I cannot be certain; and nothing short of the strongest truth serum would persuade him to tell me. Even then I am not sure he would."

"Is he a seer, Albus? Not like Sybil of course...," Minerva could not think of a good way to finish that thought. She had little patience for divination or self-proclaimed seers. Albus claimed that Sybil had given a true prophecy but would not reveal what it was. All Minerva knew was that it had forced James and Lily Potter into hiding with their newborn son a year ago, and Frank and Alice Longbottom with theirs. She still missed all of them.

"In a sense you could say he is. He has knowledge that no one else could possibly have," Albus told her, "but not in the way a seer would. Seers have no recollection of their prophecies. Harry's knowledge torments him daily."

The students were filing out of the great hall, as it was approaching curfew. Harry was approaching the staff table when the doors to the entrance hall could be heard closing. They all turned to see Sirius Black entering the great hall. Minerva saw Harry's face light up at the sight of the long haired youth.

"Padfoot!" Harry exclaimed as he ran towards his friend.

"Harry Jameson?" Sirius questioned as the shorter man thumped against him in a tight embrace. "We thought you were dead. You even have a memorial stone!"

"Mr. Black!" Minerva admonished. That boy had no tact.

"Sorry, Professor," Sirius replied, looking chastised. The look did not last long; he was soon grinning at the blond that had been a temporary Marauder.

"I am quite alive you mangy mutt. What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Me? I am here on business. Lily and James send their love Professors," he addressed Minerva and Albus, who had joined them. "Prongs Junior is walking and starting to talk," he turned to Harry. "They named him Harry James after you, and James of course." Harry's eyes widened in shock. The logistics of time travel were mind boggling. "Just wait until I tell them you're still among the living. You'll have to meet your namesake someday. Moony is going to be rather upset with you."

Harry raked his fingers through his hair in that gesture he and James Potter shared. He looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet. Minerva saw Albus put a comforting hand on his shoulder and Harry leaned into it. When he looked up she thought she saw tears in his eyes.

"I just got back. I would have gone to him tonight, but, well...," Harry trailed off and they all looked outside at the full moon.

"Damn! That reminds me. I promised to get to his place before midnight and I have some things to check," he whispered to Harry and then spoke louder. "I really need to get my apparition license sometime soon. I keep missing my target, lack of concentration they say," Sirius shook his head, embarrassed. "I'll report in again in a couple weeks, Headmaster."

Sirius turned to leave and Minerva watched Harry hesitate, and then chase after him. Harry said something to the other young man, his hand holding Sirius's shoulder. Sirius looked confused at first, but laughed and hugged Harry. He said something in parting and ran out of the castle, probably to hop on that motorcycle of his. That boy would be brought up before the Misuse of Magic office if he wasn't careful, which he never was. Remembering his school days, Minerva knew that Sirius would charm his way out whatever trouble that bike landed him in. Harry leaned against the wall in the entrance hall as though he needed it to support his weight, his head tilted back and his eyes closed. There was the roar of a motorcycle engine which quickly faded.

Minerva turned and saw that Albus and Aberforth had watched the scene intently. The three of them approached Harry. Before they got to him he turned.

"No need to worry Albus," Harry said with a voice full of longing and pain. "I didn't tell him anything, much as I was tempted to. Just a few well chosen words and..."

"I don't suppose you will be getting any sleep tonight Harry?" Albus asked.

Minerva watched their interaction. It was strange. Harry related to Albus much more closely than he did to Aberforth, who was the boy's grandfather. Then again, Aberforth did always seem a bit off. There was that trouble with the goat many years ago. It was obvious that Albus saw Harry as a son, rather than the son of his niece.

"No. It will be a long night, and no I don't want a sleeping draught. I've used them too much as it is," Harry said.

"In that case, why don't you all join me for drinks in my quarters," Minerva suggested. "I have a new chess set I'd like to try against yours Albus."

The headmaster smiled, his eyes twinkling like mad, "Wonderful Minerva. Lead the way."

The four of them talked late into the night. Or rather, Minerva, Albus, and Aberforth talked while Harry stared out the window at the stars and the full moon. He seemed to be tracing the path of the moon across the sky and growing more anxious the later it got. Just past eleven Minerva's fireplace burst into life.

"Albus are you there?"

Alastor Moody was calling for the headmaster. Minerva was shocked to see the auror there. His call could only mean one thing, an attack.

"Yes Alastor, what is it?" Albus answered, kneeling down by the grate.

"Edinburgh headmaster," Alastor reported, "the wizarding quarter is under attack. There are at least fifty Death Eaters. The aurors can't handle them all."

"Edinburgh?" Harry questioned. His face looked extremely confused. "Is Voldemort there?"

Minerva flinched and could see Moody react the same way before he spoke, "Who is... Never mind, no time for that now. Albus we need help."

"Is he there Alastor?" Albus asked.

Moody scratched his head, "No, and I don't like it one bit. That has to be nearly every Death Eater, but You-Know-Who is nowhere in sight."

"We'll be there momentarily," Albus said. With a pop Moody disappeared from the fire. "Minerva, get Filius, Pomona, Hagrid, and Reyna. Alert Poppy that there may be casualties and contact the rest of the Order. You'll need to stay here and watch the school. Harry, can you join us tonight?"

Minerva saw the young man's expression change completely in a matter of seconds. His eyes hardened and his mouth was pressed into a firm line. He was radiating power, much as the headmaster did when his anger was roused. Very few wizards were strong enough for their magic to be physically felt by others, and she standing across a large room. Harry nodded in response and waved his wand across his chest.

His flying robes were transformed to a style she had never seen that looked uniquely suited to combat. He stretched out a hand and a second wand appeared. This disappeared up the sleeve of his left arm. The torso of the black robes looked tailored, the sleeves loose enough to allow free movement. The skirt of the robes kicked out as he walked, showing that there were four separate overlapping panels, and she saw trousers with many pockets under them. The hilt of a knife protruded from the top of a high black boot.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Minerva left the room immediately after orders were issued and Albus turned to Harry.

"Remember Harry, nothing you do tonight can change major historical events. Edinburgh was a surprise to you?" Albus asked.

Harry nodded, looking back and forth at the two brothers. He knew that Aberforth's eccentric nature was a clever ruse, making him appear rather harmless as he conducted dangerous field work for the Order. The business with the illegally charmed goat was carefully constructed during the reign of Grindelwald as part of the man's cover. Albus and Harry were the only ones that knew the truth. Harry heard a few notes of comforting, warming phoenix song from his invisible tattoo, the call of the Order.

"It's a diversion, I think, but I can't tell you what Voldemort's really doing tonight. You will know soon enough," Harry declared. He was grateful for the attack, for the release it would bring, and a bit disturbed by his gratitude. He should never be thankful that people were being killed.

Any further questions were stopped by the arrival of Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout. They looked determined and greeted Harry casually. They knew him only as a student for a short time and the headmaster's younger relative. Hagrid was next to arrive, followed by the woman Harry assumed was Reyna.

"Reyna Ackerley, Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and Order member, meet Harry Jameson, Aberforth's grandson. He would have been in the class of '78 but was home schooled," Albus offered as explanation.

Harry shook hands with Ackerley. The last name sounded familiar, but Harry couldn't place it, "It's a pleasure."

"Likewise," Ackerley responded. "What's going on Albus?"

"It's an attack on Edinburgh, about fifty Death Eaters, no sight of Voldemort yet. Apparate to the rear entrance of the Whiskey Heritage Museum. Harry, can you bring Hagrid along?" Harry nodded. He had had apparition passengers many times before.

Harry approached the half-giant and wrapped his arms around the man's waist, which was about chest height for Harry. He closed his eyes and gripped his wand. Seconds later they were in a dark alley in another city, surrounded by members of the Order of the Phoenix.

Harry was once again slightly disoriented by seeing so many people that he knew, now at younger ages. Kingsley Shackelbolt's ear was not yet pierced and he looked fresh out of auror training. Elphias Doge had warm brown hair instead of flat grey, and Dedalus Diggle was dressed in his constant purple. Sturgis Podmore was only a few years older than Harry. There were many witches and wizards that Harry had never met, and they all looked battle ready.

"Do you know the entrance Harry?" Harry shook his head. "Then follow Reyna in," Albus ordered. "Careful people, Voldemort could show up at any moment. Don't risk your lives foolishly. Let's go help the aurors."

Harry watched as they left the alley in twos and threes. He walked out with Ackerley, "I thought Shackelbolt was an auror."

"He just graduated from the Academy," Ackerley explained. "He still has to take the test. They're not too pleased that he keeps showing up at battles with us though he's not technically in the Order yet, but Moody covers for him and he's an excellent fighter. Edinburgh's district has several entrances. We'll be splitting them up and entering through them all. Ours is just through here."

They walked down another alley, similar to the one they had gathered in. Ackerley turned to Harry before opening the entrance, "How much experience do you have kid?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. No one had ever asked him that before, but he wasn't famous here and he certainly didn't mind. Looking at Reyna Ackerley he figured she was only a few years older than him. He flicked his left wrist and his secondary wand shot out. He showed it to Ackerley before tucking it away again, "I've been fighting for about six years or so. Albus taught me most of what I know."

"I thought you were home schooled," Ackerley said.

"I am his great nephew. He_ can_ apparate, you know." Harry rolled his eyes and then smirked. "Shall we kick some Death Eater ass, or would you rather get a cup of tea and discuss my formative years."

"By all means, let's kick some Death Eater ass. This will be close quarters fighting. The Edinburgh Quarter is much smaller than Diagon Alley," Ackerley said as she traced a pattern on the stones in front of them.

An archway opened much as the one in the back of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry stood in front of it with wand out until it was large enough to get through. He paused just inside and Ackerley joined him. Harry took in the chaos on the small street with a trained eye. No matter the number of defenders this would be a messy fight. Both of them swore. Civilians were caught all around, being used as human shields. Harry and Ackerley ducked behind a stack of barrels.

"Do you know a force apparition spell?" he asked Ackerley. It was an advanced spell in Harry's time, often used while teaching appartion, which forced a person to another location. The person needed a desire to leave their current location so it couldn't be used against an enemy. It would work for hostages, though, who certainly wanted to be anywhere but the place they were.

Harry saw a gleam in Ackerley's eye, "_Homoportus? _Shall we send them to Hogsmeade?"

Harry nodded. They both stood and aimed at hostages, concentrating on Hogsmeade. _Homoportus. _The witch and wizard held by two of the Death Eaters vanished, leaving the dark wizards confused and vulnerable. Harry and Ackerley stunned and bound their opponents before running out into the square. They fought back to back, sending several civilians to Hogsmeade and causing a great deal of damage to the opposing force. Harry caught a glimpse of silvery blond hair and smirked. His satisfaction at felling the elder Malfoy was short lived. Lucius would claim he was under Imperious and be released.

Seeing the tactics Harry and Ackerley were using, the aurors and Order members began force apparating many of the victims. Soon all that were left in the street were Death Eaters and their opponents. Curses were flying through the air, destroying any hope at night vision that Harry had. He turned to Ackerley.

"Why don't you apparate to Hogsmeade? There are probably quite a few confused people there and some of them might be injured," Harry suggested.

Ackerley nodded and disappeared. Harry felt a curse graze his arm and he gritted his teeth at the pain. It was a cutting curse, and could have caused severe damage if it hit his neck or chest. It was careless of him to be distracted in the middle of a battle. He shot a curse back in response and saw his attacker fall. He checked his watch and saw it was almost midnight. In retrospect Harry should have expected what happened next.

He was caught off guard when his hidden scar erupted into life, filling him with more pain than he had experienced in a very long time. He knew that he was feeling the rebound of the killing curse on Voldemort, the formation of the lightning bolt scar on the one-year-old Harry Potter's forehead, and the opening of a connection and sharing of power that resulted.

Any ability to think clearly was lost. Harry dropped to the ground, clutching his forehead in agony. He was completely defenseless as he noticed a red light streaking towards him, the Cruciatus Curse. Less than a meter away it hit an invisible wall and fizzled. The excruciating surge of pain had lasted only a few moments but he felt weak and sick in the aftermath.

A hand fell on his back and Harry reached for the arm, using it as leverage to pull himself to his feet.

"It just happened," Albus said. The headmaster must have seen Harry fall and cast the shield to protect him. Harry nodded painfully.

"Ackerley went to Hogsmeade to take care the civilians," he told the older wizard. Curses flashed against the shield. "I have to go check something."

Albus nodded and Harry disapparated. He couldn't resist any longer. He was going to Godric's Hollow.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Another Chance

Part Four

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Harry knew what he would find in the sleepy suburb even before he arrived. Based on the stories he had heard he had been trapped in the rubble of the house for hours as an infant. He had never understood how he had survived not only the killing curse, but also the destruction of the house and the hours that passed before Hagrid brought him to Dumbledore.

He had visited the site where his parents' house once stood not long after he killed Voldemort, so Harry had no trouble apparating to the location. The Fidelius charm would be broken now that the house had been attacked. It did no good to hide the location from potential rescuers once the enemy had found it. The fresh pile of rubble affected Harry much more than he thought it would. The body of a dark haired man laid half out the front door – James. Lily would be inside near the crib. He quickly placed a muggle repelling charm on the property and approached his father's body.

"Prongs, James, Dad, I'm so sorry. I could have stopped him, could have saved you," Harry dropped to his knees and reached out to touch the messy hair that was so like his should be.

James Potter was unresponsive, and already cold. His face was not afraid, but set in a permanent fury and determination. He died trying to save his wife and son, if only by giving them a few more moments in which to escape. Harry began to cry. His shoulders shook and tears dripped off his cheeks onto his robes. He heard an answering cry somewhere nearby. Standing, he climbed over piles of wood and brick, plaster and broken furniture. The crying was coming from the far side of the house.

Harry spotted a bit of auburn hair, blazing like a beacon. A large sheet of plaster was leaning against a partially intact wall. Harry manhandled it out of the way, afraid to use magic in his state. He uncovered the body of Lily Potter, and the crib in which Harry Potter had made history. Harry leaned down and kissed Lily's forehead before looking down at himself as an infant.

The baby Harry looked up at him. Still crying, he reached out two chubby hands and Harry picked him up, hugging the orphan. The lightning bolt scar was bolder than he had ever seen it. It was a stark contrast to the pale skin of the child. When Harry touched it gently with a finger the crying stopped. He held the child close and cooed nonsensical words before placing him back in the crib amongst the bits of plaster and brick. A bit calmer now himself and more in control, he cast a calming spell on the infant Harry and a protective spell around the crib. Knowing that the wizarding world had to be alerted to the tragedy/ victory Harry did something he thought he would never do. He pointed his wand at the sky and cried out.

_Mosmorde_.

Just casting the Dark Mark into the sky made Harry feel dirty, like using an Unforgivable. The luminous green skull and snake floated above the ruins of the house in Godric's Hollow. It would be spotted by the closest wizarding household and Ministry officials would show up any minute now. Harry took out his secondary wand and erased the memory of the last few spells on his primary wand so Priori Incantatum could not betray him. He apparated back to Albus.

Harry knew he looked a mess. His eyes were probably red with crying, his robes were covered in plaster dust, and his sleeve was torn and his arm dripping blood. If it were not for the sophisticated glamour, his scar would be burning bright red. Albus cast another shield and he steadied Harry. The Death Eaters were mostly gone, but it never hurt to be cautious. Harry knew that they had felt something when the curse hit Voldemort and had probably started to notice that the Dark Mark was fading. Harry let the tears flow as Albus held him upright.

"Mum and Dad Albus, they're..."

Albus paled, "Harry did you...?"

Harry shook his head. "I waited long enough before I went to check. I didn't change anything. I wanted to, but it would have been worse. Someone will come tell you soon. I just made sure they'd find it quickly."

Just as Harry finished speaking, about twenty new people apparated into the street. People were yelling back and forth. The name Potter was heard and someone cried out in frustration. Alastor Moody ran over to them.

"Albus... who was the Potters' Secret Keeper? Their house was attacked," the gruff man reported.

Albus took a deep breath and let it out with a sad sigh, "Sirius Black." He condemned the man simply by saying his name.

Harry could not look at Moody or Albus just then. His anguished expression could easily be taken as grief for James and Lily, but Harry knew it was more for Sirius just then. Nothing could be done for the Potters and he had grieved for their loss years ago. Harry heard a crack and knew that Moody had disapparated. Albus handed a note to the nearest Order member.

"Let's go Harry. They'll expect me at Hogwarts. I'm not supposed to know you're alive yet," Albus reminded him.

Harry nodded and they apparated to the edge of the Hogwarts wards. They walked quietly to the headmaster's office and encountered no students or staff on their way there. There was already a head waiting in the fire when they got there.

"Albus! You'll never believe it! Little Harry Potter survived and You-Know-Who is dead! The celebrations have already started."

Harry walked around a chair to see the face in the fire. It was Bartemius Crouch, Sr. He restrained from cursing the man, knowing that he was about to send Sirius to Azkaban without a trial.

"Do not remove Harry from Godric's Hollow Barty. I am sending Hagrid to get him. He will be placed with Lily's sister," Albus ordered.

"With muggles!" Barty Sr. said in disgust. "Didn't Lily and James name a godfather?"

"Sirius Black is his godfather Bartemius. Lily's sister is all he has left."

Even in the flames Harry could see Crouch go pale. There was some noise at the other end.

"Very well Albus. I have to go. There are aurors and prisoners everywhere!"

Hagrid came tearing into the office at that moment, "You wanted me sir?"

"Go to Godric's Hollow Hagrid," Albus said softly. "Get Harry Potter and bring him to me at..."

"...Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey," Harry said in a hollow voice.

"Be careful Hagrid, and make sure you aren't seen by muggles. Look after him for the day and make sure he is uninjured. I'll meet you late tonight," Albus finished.

They were left alone and the office was silent.

"This is why you wanted to wait until today," Albus said quietly.

"I didn't know if I could keep myself from stopping it, if I actually had the chance. The Dursleys, they're...," Harry choked on his words.

Albus would always be much taller than Harry. He stepped towards him and pulled Harry against his chest. Harry clutched Albus's robes and cried. Albus rested his head on Harry's and Harry felt dampness on his scalp. Albus, too, was crying for the Potters. Albus squeezed Harry before releasing him. Harry stepped back. They sat in silence as dawn crept over the horizon. The sun slowly filtered into the windows of the office and lit the world.

"He'll be back. Voldemort," Harry said.

Albus looked up, "I did remember that much. You only joined us after killing him. Harry did you feel it?"

Harry nodded and closed his eyes tightly but would not elaborate. "There is nothing you can do. Potions and charms won't work; I just have to endure through it. It is almost time for breakfast. The Daily Prophet will be arriving soon. I have to go," Harry said.

"Give Remus my sympathies," Albus said to the retreating young wizard, "and Harry?"

Harry paused and turned, "Yes Albus?"

A set of keys were tossed in the air. Harry's seeker reflexes took hold and he caught the keys inches from his face.

"I only visit Dumbledore Manor a few times a year. Aberforth prefers his cottage. It is outside of Skaill on the Mainland of the Orkney Isles. I've already adjusted the wards to allow entry to both you and Remus," Albus said.

Harry nodded, "I won't be getting a job, Albus. I'd rather the Ministry know as little about me as possible. We know Voldemort will be back, but it will be many years from now. If you and Aberforth need any help..."

"I will contact you soon Harry, at Remus's cottage or the Manor."

Harry choked back more tears, "Thank you Albus. I...," he paused, "thank you."

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Harry apparated to the cottage that Remus inherited from his parents. Remus would certainly be awake, sore from his transformation, and probably drinking tea and cursing Sirius for not showing up. Harry wanted to tell Moony about the other Marauders before the Daily Prophet came. It was still very early in the morning but Harry knew that Remus would not sleep until later that day when the pain was less.

Harry stumbled a bit, from both fatigue and pain, and caught himself on the doorframe. He had not slept in twenty-four hours and even then it was a fitful, restless sleep. He raised a hand and lifted the brass knocker on the thick round solid oak door. This cottage always reminded Harry of what he pictured a hobbit hole to be when he read Tolkien's books, even though it had two levels. The knocker struck its brass plate firmly, a loud noise in the quiet dawn. The thatch roof was in need of repair.

"Padfoot, where the bloody hell have you been?" Remus yelled as he approached the door. The rounded door swung open. "You said you'd be here... Harry?"

Harry nodded and stared into the wide amber eyes of the werewolf. The last time he had seen those eyes... tears welled up in his eyes. He felt an incredible longing to hold the man in front of him, now his own age, mixed with dread of speaking the news he brought and uncertainty of his reception. Remus looked pale and stiff. It was not as bad as Harry remembered from the train trip to Hogwarts before his third year. Remus's health had obviously declined with age. Harry felt a solitary tear trace a path down a dirt-stained cheek.

After what seemed like hours Remus stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Harry. Even the day after a transformation the werewolf strength was there. Harry winced at the effect of the hug. All his muscles were sore from spasms during Voldemort's death throes. Remus pulled back when he felt the wince and Harry almost collapsed from the sudden lack of support. Remus reached out and grabbed Harry's arm to help him stand and Harry saw his eyes widen as he looked Harry over.

"Merlin, you look like hell," Remus breathed. "What happened?"

"There was an attack... Edinburgh. I was with Albus when he was notified and the Order responded," Harry explained.

Remus led Harry inside and sat him at a round kitchen table. There was a kettle on for tea and Harry smiled. Remus and Albus offered tea in any situation, though Remus rarely laced his with a calming or cheering potion. Harry took the time to cast a quick healing charm on his arm. He felt the sting of the cut disinfecting before it closed and another scar graced Harry's body. This one crossed over the scar from the basilisk fang.

Remus put a cup of tea in front of Harry and sat down beside him with his own cup. Harry took a sip and realized he was famished. He hadn't eaten since the Halloween feast the evening before and hadn't had much of an appetite then. He took out his wand and conjured a plate of scones. He devoured two of them and a full cup of tea before he could summon the courage to continue.

"Remus... Moony," Harry rested a hand on the other man's arm. Remus smiled at him. "The attack on Edinburgh was a diversion. Voldemort... he attacked James and Lily last night."

The smile froze and Remus paled. There was no need to explain that his friends were dead; there was no other possible outcome. Harry watched a series of emotions flash on Remus's face. He saw first pain, then realization, betrayal, anger, and back to pain. Remus seemed to shrink before him. Harry knew that Remus was likely to withdraw into himself as he had for a time after Sirius died. By nature Remus was prone to hiding his emotions and putting on a brave face. The werewolf had drawn out Harry after Voldemort died, though, and Harry would return the favor.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded, "Their son is still alive." Hope came to Remus's face. "Voldemort tried to kill him, and the curse rebounded."

"You-Know-Who is... dead?" said Remus in disbelief.

"That's what everyone will think," Harry said quietly, "but Albus doesn't believe it and neither do I. He's just lost his body."

"Where is Prongs Jr.? They can't give him to...," Remus's voice trailed off.

"Sirius?" Harry whispered. "I know. Albus told Moody he was their secret keeper. It seems wrong. I just saw him at Hogwarts last night and he was the same Sirius." Harry paused, wishing he could save his godfather from the hell that faced him and knowing that were he to do so he could completely screw up the future... if anyone even believed him. "Albus is taking Harry to Lily's sister."

That one sentence brought life back to Remus, "But she hates Lily! She's awful! He can't leave the baby with them!"

Remus stood and started to stalk towards the door. Harry, moving faster than he thought he could, intercepted him. He blocked the door and put his hands on Remus's shoulders, calling up the last vestiges of energy and strength.

"Moony stop. There's nothing you can do. Minerva agrees with you, they're horrible people," she had told Harry the story of his delivery to the Dursleys long ago, "but Harry will have to stay there. The only guardians named by James and Lily are dead, about to be arrested, or seen as unfit by the Ministry. The Dursleys are the only option."

Harry watched Remus fight with the wolf within. James and Lily were members of his pack, and Harry was the only cub. All the man's instincts were telling him to protect the child of his friends, but it was something his reason told him he couldn't do. If he tried to take little Harry the Ministry would lock him away in Azkaban. Werewolves were not given second chances, or even first chances in many situations. The wolf backed down and left Remus stunned, overloaded.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, "Is there somewhere I could get some sleep Moony? I feel like I got in the way of about a hundred bludgers."

Remus, ever the proper host, led Harry upstairs. His childhood bedroom had been converted to an office, so there was only one bed in the house. He brought Harry there and Harry took his magical trunk out and set it on the bedside table, not bothering to enlarge it. He collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes. He felt the mattress sag as Remus sat down on the edge. Harry shifted so he was at the far side of the bed, against the wall. He tugged at Remus's arm and pulled the werewolf down onto the bed and into his arms. Harry was asleep within moments.

In that state halfway between sleep and awake, where dreams still feel real and pain doesn't exist, Harry shifted and snuggled up to the warm body lying next to his.

"Moony," he breathed.

Harry was lying on his stomach, his arm across Remus's chest and his head on Remus's shoulder. Remus's hands met at the small of Harry's back, holding him in place. Their legs were tangled together.

"You're awake," Remus said.

Harry tried to get up, hissed, and fell back onto Remus, "Bad idea."

"What hit you?" Remus asked gently, his hold on Harry light to avoid hurting him.

"Cutting curse to the arm," Harry said, and then, stretching the truth quite a bit, "and a few Cruciatus." One reason Harry hadn't gone to Madam Pomfrey was that she'd have taken one look at him and kept him in the hospital wing for a week.

"A few! Damn it Harry! How did you even apparate here?" Remus exclaimed. "You shouldn't be walking, never mind jumping around the country."

"I'll be fine Moony, it's not like it's the first time or something," Harry felt Remus tense under him. "Oh yeah, I guess I only talked to Lily about that. I couldn't let you find out from _The Daily Prophet _Moony. I didn't want you to be alone."

"Harry," Remus almost whispered, "why did you leave us? Why did you leave me?"

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Another Chance

Part Five

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Harry rolled to his back and struggled into a sitting position. Remus sat up next to him, tears in his eyes.

"You read my letter. I had to Remus," he said.

"Did you want to?" Remus whispered.

"Part of me did. There were people depending on me," Harry turned his head and looked at Remus. There were silent tears falling from the amber eyes. Harry reached up and wiped one cheek dry, "If anything could have kept me here it was you."

Remus turned his head so their faces were only centimeters apart. Slowly, they both leaned in until their lips met in a light kiss. Harry closed his eyes and felt a hand brush his neck and provide support for his head. The kiss deepened and Harry tasted the salt from Remus's tears. It reminded Harry of his first kiss ever, with Cho Chang in the Room of Requirement. The similarities ended at the tears. Remus shifted so he was straddling Harry's legs and Harry didn't have to strain his already hurting neck and back.

A tongue traced Harry's lips and gently pressed between them. Harry parted his lips and wrapped his arms around Remus's waist. He pulled the werewolf down to lie on top of him, all pain momentarily forgotten. Harry took Remus's lower lip between his teeth and nibbled gently. He was breathing heavily when Remus pulled away. After lips did not claim his again Harry opened his eyes and saw the pained and fearful expression hovering above him.

"Are you going to leave again?" Remus asked.

"I have no plan to," Harry said honestly. "I may have some small jobs to do for Albus, but I plan on sticking around for a long time."

"Where are you living?"

"I don't know. I can stay at Dumbledore Manor, but I may get my own place," Harry explained.

"I had wondered why you had a trunk with you," Remus smiled before lowering his face to Harry's again.

One hand began divesting Harry of his robes and he realized he was still in his battle robes from the previous night. He twisted his left hand and his secondary wand shot out, his primary resting on the bedside table. With a simple charm his robes were repaired, cleaned and folded neatly on a chair across the room, leaving Harry in his black many pocketed trousers and black fitted short sleeve shirt. He was not sure when he had taken off his boots and socks or where they were and he didn't care. He brought his hands around to untie Remus's dressing gown, only to find that the werewolf had nothing but boxers beneath it.

Harry turned his wand on himself and muttered an advanced pain relieving spell of his own invention. It was the only one that he could use for the pain from his scar that didn't leave all his nerve endings numbed but it left him magically drained. He tossed aside the wand, as it was now useless. He wouldn't be able to perform any magic for hours. It was normally too dangerous to use that spell but there was no one trying to kill him here.

Harry rolled Remus over onto his back and kneeled above him. He divested himself of his shirt and bent down to kiss the werewolf. He placed feathery kisses all over his face, down his neck, and along his collarbone. Hands were unbuttoning his trousers and pushed them down to reveal the red and gold striped briefs he had worn into battle. Harry heard a light chuckle.

"What can I say? I'm a Gryffindor," Harry offered in way of explanation, feeling the twinkle in his eyes that he had somehow picked up from Albus.

He tossed his trousers to the floor and lowered his body onto Remus. Blue eyes gazed into amber and Harry brushed the sandy brown hair off of Remus's forehead. He could feel Remus's excitement pressing against his own. Harry traced the features of Remus's face with his index finger. He didn't know what had been missing between him and the older Remus, but whatever it was, it was not a problem here. He felt no hesitation, no reluctance as he moved his hips slowly. Remus's eyelids fluttered, his head tilted back, and a moan escaped his lips. Harry latched onto the exposed neck, kissing and sucking.

"Mmm, Harry... ooh, I... oh, I... never," Remus moaned.

Harry raised his head and quieted Remus with a firm kiss, "Don't worry Moony. I haven't either... at least, not with another man. There have been a few girls..."

Harry didn't get to finish his sentence as his lips were captured in a searing kiss. Hands reached down and slipped under the waistband of his briefs, cupping his cheeks and massaging them firmly. Harry reached down and tugged at Remus's boxers, wanting to feel nothing but skin between them. Remus caught on and pushed down Harry's briefs. After a short and somewhat awkward struggle the offending garments joined the others on the floor.

Harry sat up to study the body before him. There were scars, many more than Harry had, covering Remus's chest, arms, and legs. Harry traced them with his fingers and tongue, as though his loving touch could heal them and their cause. There were a few fresh cuts from the previous night which would soon join the cross-hatching of white scar tissue. Harry gave those the most attention, gently tracing the red, already fading marks with his tongue. He heard a low growl come from Remus's throat and knew he awakened the wolf senses in the man.

Harry broke out in a feral grin and let his animagus senses come forward, let the griffin in him take control. He straightened out his body again to align with one below him and felt Remus's chest rise and fall with deep, heavy breaths. In a swift move Harry found himself pinned under the werewolf, his arms held above his head. They kissed roughly and Remus ground his pelvis into Harry's. Remus's free hand explored Harry's body, pinching his nipples and bringing them to peaks of excitement. Knowing Remus would hardly be able to control himself Harry raised his head and nibbled on the man's earlobe.

"I want you inside me," he whispered in a husky voice.

Remus moaned and grabbed his wand off the bedside table and murmured a spell. Harry was amazed that he had that much control, but then again Remus had always been something of a control freak. It was no surprise with the amount of control the werewolf bite had stolen from him. The wand was returned and Remus felt for Harry's entrance with his free hand. He spread Harry's legs apart and Harry rotated his pelvis to provide a better angle. Harry felt no pain, thanks to the spell he previously cast, as Remus plunged in.

They thrust against each other violently and Remus stroked Harry in time to the thrusts. Harry thought he would lose his mind in the waves of passion and pleasure that swept over him. He screamed out Remus's name and heard his own being yelled until at last Remus collapsed on him and they were both reduced to quivering heaps.

Harry's eyes fluttered open as he awoke at least an hour later to soft kisses on his chest. He reached over lazily to caress Remus's back.

"Hey," he breathed and rolled on his side.

"Hey yourself," Remus smiled.

"Could you enlarge my trunk for me?" Harry asked.

Remus looked up at him and raised his eyebrows, "Your wand is right next to mine, and if I remember correctly you don't exactly need it."

"My wands are as useful to me right now as kindling. The spell I used was derived from one usually done only for surgery to block all feeling. Nothing else worked for the pain but it freaked me out so I modified it. The new one only blocks pain receptors but it's draining for some reason. I'll be effectively a squib for a few more hours," Harry explained calmly. Remus's eyes had widened and he was looking at Harry with awe, much as he had when he discovered Harry could do wandless magic. "I usually wouldn't use it, but I think I'm safe here... and it had some side benefits," Harry grinned wickedly.

Comprehension flashed across Remus's face and he sat up quickly. He grabbed his wand and passed it over Harry, checking for injury. Remus cast a few healing spells, one of them for closing lacerations, and a cleaning spell. He flinched and guilt was pouring off him in waves. He flicked his wand at the bedside table and Harry's trunk enlarged and moved to the floor.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"Shhh," Harry got to his knees facing Remus. "In case you don't remember I told you to. You didn't do anything I didn't want you to do, love, and I'm rather glad you did it."

In the chance that his words weren't enough he took the other man's face in his hands and kissed him gently, running his tongue over the other man's lips. Remus opened his mouth and Harry inched closer, his hands moving down to hold Remus's waist, pressing their bodies together. Harry kept his eyes open and saw passion replace the guilt in his lover's eyes. Harry pushed Remus back on the bed, determined to show him there was nothing to worry about.

He leaned over the side of the bed and opened his trunk. Fishing around, he soon found a small flask. He uncorked it and poured a small amount of the potion into his hand before replacing the flask where he found it. He rubbed his hands together and warmed up the oil he used for massaging stiff muscles, usually after quidditch practice, as it had a mild relaxant in it. The smell of eucalyptus and mint filled the room. He pressed his hands against Remus's taught stomach and moved them upwards, kneading the muscles of his chest and shoulders. He massaged the arms and hands, and then returned to the chest. As his hands reached down he bent forward and kissed Remus, his tongue mapping the inside of the werewolf's mouth.

Harry's hands found Remus's renewed erection and slicked it with the massage oil. Remus moaned into Harry's mouth and bucked his hips. Harry slowly crept forward, distracting Remus with his mouth and hands. He lowered himself onto Remus and the werewolf gasped in surprise. Harry snaked his hands around Remus's back and raised him so they were both sitting, Harry's legs folded behind Remus. Remus planted his hands on the mattress and lifted Harry, repositioning them so Remus's back was against the wall.

They rocked slowly, without the frenzy and animalistic qualities of their first encounter. All the time Harry whispered into Remus's ear between kisses. He apologized for his long absence and promised to make up for it. He told Remus exactly how he felt about him and soon had the man moaning uncontrollably. Harry moved faster as they both reached climax and pressed his mouth over Remus's as they both came quietly.

Harry remained sitting on Remus and smoothed the light brown hair, "I love you Moony."

"I love you Harry. I have for four years."

"Remus!" a voice cried out from downstairs.

"Shit!" Remus exclaimed. "It's Frank Longbottom!"

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Harry stayed with Remus for several nights. The funeral for James and Lily was held just five days after they died. Sirius was already in Azkaban and Harry longed to visit him but knew he couldn't. Frank had come by Remus's cottage right after the arrest to let him know what happened. Harry had to fight to keep himself from telling them the truth. Luckily, his internal struggle was seen as rage for what Sirius had allegedly done.

After his spell had worn off Harry was in pain again. Remus tried to get him to go to St. Mungo's or Madam Pomfrey but Harry refused. When Albus visited to give Remus his condolences and check on Harry he had agreed with Harry's choice and Remus reluctantly gave in. Harry knew that there was nothing the healers could do. The pain had never been that bad before, but the last time he had felt it, it was only through the link. Even then he was unconscious for several hours afterwards. This time he surmised he had felt the curse through the infant Harry as well but had not let himself pass out to recover.

When Harry and Remus apparated to the graveyard after a moving memorial service in the great hall of Hogwarts, Harry was still sore. The attendance at the service was staggering. Many people had been shocked to see Harry. Anne Vector was working for a private consulting firm and living in London. When Frank Longbottom had brought the news of Sirius's arrest he had looked at Harry as though he were seeing a ghost. Harry understood why when he looked at the first stone in his path.

Harry Brian Jameson

August 1, 1960 -

M.I.A. 1979

We did not know you long

But we knew you well

You are missed, friend

MWPP

Below the inscription the imprints of two large paws, a small paw, and a hoof were carved into the black marble.

"It was James's idea," Remus said behind him. "After we didn't hear from you for two years after those first letters he approached Dumbledore. He said he hadn't heard anything either. A small group of us got together and had a little service, the Gryffindors from our year and the quidditch team along with a few of the professors. Padfoot made the stone."

Harry had noticed that Remus had separated the two in his mind. When he talked about memories he mentioned Padfoot, his close friend. When recent events were brought up, it was Sirius the traitor. It was as though two different people were being discussed, and it probably felt that way to Remus.

Harry looked around, trying to figure out why the cemetery felt familiar. When his eyes focused on the name on a stone not far away his mouth went dry and his heart started to beat much faster. He gripped Remus's shoulder tightly as flashbacks threatened.

"Moony, have you seen Albus?" he asked in as calm a tone as he could manage.

"Harry? Remus is everything alright?" a sweet voice asked.

Harry didn't respond or look up. He couldn't rip his eyes away from the headstone of Tom Marvolo Riddle, Sr.

"Just send Albus this way Reyna, please," Remus said quietly. "Harry? What is it?"

Harry shook his head as Remus rubbed his back. It would take too much explaining, something he couldn't do just then. Luckily, Albus and Aberforth came along almost immediately. As soon as they saw where Harry was looking, Aberforth led Remus away. Harry felt an urge to summon the remains of Voldemort's father and destroy them utterly, or replace them with some random bones and make the spell backfire. Albus wrapped a comforting arm around Harry's shoulders and the urge died.

"This is where he does it, where he comes back," Harry said hollowly. "This is his father's grave. He killed him," Harry looked up and saw Albus's expression. "He told me once, that he killed his father who gave him his name. I never thought I would be here again."

"You were there when he came back?" Albus asked.

Harry nodded, "He used my blood for a spell, and his father's bone, and the flesh of a servant."

"That is ancient dark magic."

"I know. I was there."

They stood in silence, each with his own thoughts. After a few moments they made their way to the burial site for the quiet internment. This was a much smaller group than at the service. The wills had been specific as to who was allowed here. Harry was lucky that the list included the Gryffindors of the class of '78. Albus could have insisted he be allowed to attend and won, but Harry preferred his precious anonymity.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust...," the words of the wizard rolled over Harry like a calm breeze. He had never before seen his parents' burial site. Albus's arm remained on Harry's shoulders while Harry's arm slipped around Remus's waist. Remus leaned into Harry, tears freely falling down his face. Harry wondered who would have comforted Remus if he was not there. He suspected deep down that Remus would not have accepted the comfort from anyone else.

The coffins were lowered into the earth and the graves were left open for people to pay their final respects. Each person present stepped forward, said a few words, and cast a handful of dirt over each coffin. Most of them also held flowers, the majority of which were lilies. Harry remembered a short conversation with Lily before she knew who he was.

_"Ugh, everyone gives me lilies," she complained on her birthday after leaving a common room full of lilies. "I prefer daisies. Most people think they're weeds, but I've always loved them."_

Stepping up to his mother's grave, Harry bent for a handful of earth.

"Lily," he said in a clear voice, "you sought to protect me from the first moment we met, though you barely knew me. I spent only a short time in your company but you made a profound impact on my life. I will never forget you."

He conjured a small bouquet of daisies without his wand, and almost winced at his resemblance to a muggle magician. He scattered the daisies over the coffin and tossed in his handful of dirt before stepping to the neighboring grave.

"James, you were the first to greet me when I joined you at Hogwarts," said Harry. "You shared my love of quidditch and of sneaking to the kitchens for a midnight snack. You also showed me your compassion and kindness. I am honored to count myself among your friends."

For his father's grave Harry could not throw flowers. Instead, he conjured a quaffle which he silently charmed to float slowly down to rest on the coffin. His handful of dirt followed, and Harry stepped back into the small crowd.

They returned to Hogwarts for a small reception with a buffet style meal; the majority of the students were being fed in their common rooms that day. A few of them that knew Lily and James were there. There were pictures of Lily and James set up on a long table in the great hall. Their official portraits as Head Boy and Head Girl conversed with the guests. Based on their behavior Harry guessed that Albus had informed them of their deaths before the gathering. In the brief moment Harry was alone with them he was shocked to discover the portraits were painted after his arrival in 1977 and before the memory charm and so knew who he was. Each little of knot of people was hearing a different story about James and Lily. Harry paused briefly to hear Poppy Pomfrey tell the story of his birth.

He made his way over the group that had been students with James and Lily and handed a butterbeer to Remus.

"That... that... bitch," Remus was saying, a rare swear passing his lips, "didn't even show up to her own sister's funeral. Little Harry didn't get a chance to say good-bye to his parents."

Harry bit his tongue to stop the automatic response and spoke more reasonably, "I agree that she's horrible Moony. Lily told me how much she hates magic and everything to do with it. I also know why Albus sent Harry there, though, and at least he's safe. There was the small chance that some Death Eater would attack him during the funeral in retribution so we're lucky she didn't bring him."

"Who would attack him with Albus Dumbledore there?" Reyna asked.

"No one sane," Harry responded. "They might have attacked on their way home. Don't forget that Harry is with muggles now. It's not like Lily's sister can apparate, Floo, or use a Portkey, even if she were willing to do so. She would have had to drive here and back, or to the grave-site and back, and both are many hours from their home. That, and it would take a herd of Hungarian Horntails to drag that woman near this many wizards."

At this any argument deflated and the conversation returned to Lily and James stories. Harry's quidditch tryouts and the two games he played were re-lived. He told about Lily's grumbling about boys and quidditch as she walked him to the hospital wing. They all laughed, as they all had heard it from Lily more than once.

It wasn't until the hall was almost empty when a gruff voice spoke in Harry's ear, "I was wondering if I might have a word with you?"

It was a demand, not a question.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Another Chance

Part Six

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Harry told Remus he would be with him shortly and followed Mad-Eye Moody into the room off the great hall that Harry had seen for the first time when contestants for the Triwizard Tournament champions were chosen. Alastor Moody faced Harry, his magical eye slowly scanning him, and his wand pointed directly at Harry's heart.

"You're not who you say you are," Moody said suspiciously. "You've got concealment charms on you, and that's not your true hair or eyes. You have more power than anyone I've met, including Albus and that bastard who called himself the Dark Lord. That little trick with the wandless magic today didn't escape my notice."

Harry raised his hands in a submissive gesture, "I won't deny anything you've said Alastor. I'm not that good a liar. There's an explanation for it all if you'll just allow Albus to join us."

Moody nodded and Harry lowered his hands. He stepped to the door to find Albus waiting on the other side. The headmaster joined them and offered Moody and Harry each a lemon drop. Harry gladly took one, savoring the taste he associated with something that was distinctly Albus, but the ever paranoid Moody predictably declined. Albus sat in one of the wingback horsehair upholstered chairs lining the walls and calmly looked at Moody for an explanation.

"This boy is hiding something Albus," Moody said.

"Indeed he is, many things in fact" Albus replied. His eyes were twinkling, "I believe Alastor can be trusted Harry."

"May I check something first?" Harry asked.

Albus nodded and Harry cast a revealing spell on Moody. No disguising spells showed, but Harry had been fooled before, "May I smell what's in your flask Alastor?"

Moody raised his eyebrows in surprise but held out the hip flask with its cap unscrewed. Harry leaned in and inhaled.

"Hmm," Harry said. "Apple cider. I've always wondered," he grinned. "Sorry Alastor, but Polyjuice has fooled me before and I'd rather be on the cautious side."

Moody grunted, "At least someone is. Now what's the big secret? I know you claim to be Aberforth's grandchild, but that man never sired any children."

"That is true," Harry said. "So far as I know I am no relation to the Dumbledore family by birth or marriage."

Harry cast an advanced locking spell on the door, which not one person in the great hall would be able to break. Even Albus would have difficulty with it. He then turned his wand on himself and removed the charms one by one. He first returned his eyes to their normal green. His hair shortened and was black, or at least mostly black, once more. When his hair covered his forehead Harry undid the concealment charm on his scar.

"You're a Potter!" Moody exclaimed. "I thought James had no kin left."

"Close," Harry said sadly. "There is only one Potter alive."

Moody looked puzzled until Harry brushed back his fringe. The magical eye moved faster, scanning Harry once again, while the normal eye widened.

"Bloody hell," Moody whispered. "What are you doing here? How did you travel back so far? You must be about twenty years before your time. The Ministry would have a fit if they knew. Time travel is restricted for a reason."

"I'm rather used to the Ministry having fits where I'm concerned," Harry responded, waving his hand in dismissal. "Why and how I'm here is rather a long story and now is not the appropriate time for it. I can't tell you everything, unless you want to be responsible for the resulting paradox, but I will say that I am not going back."

Moody looked back and forth between Harry and Albus. It was clear that the headmaster, who was humming a tune and twiddling his thumbs, was in support of Harry. As Albus was probably the only person that Moody fully trusted he gave no argument. He simply smiled, which was a rather gruesome sight on his twisted and scarred face, and shook his head.

"I'd like to hear the whole story someday," Moody said, "but I think I can wait. You still haven't taken off all the charms, though. There's the one on your hand."

"There is?" Albus remarked, leaning forward to join the conversation. "I do not believe I've seen that one."

Harry flinched. He had never quite gotten over his fifth year at Hogwarts. Even now he could easily say it was the worst time of his life. Harry waved his left hand over his right and muttered the complex countercharm under his breath. He would have to be careful to use his wand for the rest of the day or he would exhaust himself. The words 'I will not tell lies' showed up in white lines on Harry's suntanned skin. He showed it to Moody and Albus before reapplying the charm with his wand and slumping into a chair.

"I can't really tell you how that happened," he said darkly. "If you stop it in the future that year of my life would be much better, but horrible things could happen as a result. Just trust me, there was nothing you could do at the time to stop it, either of you."

"What caused them, if you can say?" Moody asked.

"It was an especially charmed quill, and a real nasty owner of the quill too though it's my handwriting," Harry explained. "I can't say any more. You'll hear all about it rather vocally about thirteen to sixteen years from now. I'll be pretty mad at the witch who tells you, too," Harry grinned, remembering how Hermione removed the charm and showed the Order what Umbridge had done. She had been furious at the debate over whether Umbridge would be charged with any crimes.

"You should change back Harry," Albus advised. "I'd like you and Remus up in my office in about an hour. The password is sugar quills."

It was almost an hour before people started leaving. Albus had gone up to his office immediately after talking to Harry and Alastor. Once most of their friends were gone Harry led Remus towards the headmaster's office. He was surprised to see they were followed by Frank and Alice Longbottom.

"Albus asked to see you too?" Harry asked and said to the gargoyle, "Sugar quills."

The gargoyle moved aside and the four of them mounted the moving stairs, "Yes," Frank responded. "Alice and I just came out of hiding. There's no point now that..."

Harry watched as Alice hugged Frank and Remus put a comforting hand on his arm. Harry couldn't imagine being in Frank's situation. He must have been upset that the Potters were dead, but thankful that his son was not the one mentioned in the prophecy.

"Come in," Albus's voice sounded as Harry was about to knock on the office door.

He walked inside, "When are you going to tell me how you do that?"

"That would take all the mystery away. What is it the muggle magicians say?" Albus asked.

"Ah," Harry responded in an exaggerated wise man tone with his fingers tented in imitation of Albus, "a magician never reveals his secrets."

If Moody hadn't been convinced before of the trust between the two wizards, he would have been then. Harry knew he was the only one who dared to act so casually with Albus in front of others.

"We need to get home to Neville as quickly as possible Albus," Alice said. "He's been colicky lately and I'd hate for Frank's mum to be stuck with that for any longer than she has to be. I didn't dare risk him interrupting the ceremony."

"Very well," Albus said seriously. "As you all know the common belief is that Voldemort is dead. All of you also know of the prophecy that we now believe concerns Harry Potter and Voldemort, though Remus and Alastor do not know the exact wording."

Frank and Alice looked at Harry in surprise. Harry knew Albus had told them that he was telling only them and Lily and James.

"I can assure you that Voldemort is not dead, merely disembodied." They all nodded, not surprised. Harry and Remus had already had that conversation and the other three were extremely talented aurors. "The Order of the Phoenix will disband, with the exception of the six of us in this room. I need Alastor, Frank, and Alice to keep their ears open at the Ministry. We need to keep tabs on any suspected Death Eaters that are not caught or that get off on technicalities."

Albus turned to Harry and Remus, "Harry has offered to perform any small jobs that I may need. Harry, I have in mind something that is perhaps a bit larger than you were thinking. Remus, you are currently at odds, correct?" Remus nodded. "I would like the two of you to track Voldemort's spirit as best as you can."

Harry smiled knowingly. There was no one who could track Voldemort better than he could. He practically had a Voldemort divining rod etched in his forehead. "I can do that Albus. Remus?"

"I'll help as long as you want me to Harry," he gave Harry's hand a light squeeze. Albus, Remus, and Harry, and perhaps Frank, were the only ones that recognized the expression of commitment for what it was.

"Excellent," Albus said. "You will act as though you are on vacation. I want you to owl regularly with Frank and myself about your travels."

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

It wasn't until much later that Harry had realized the significance of that meeting. Frank and Alice Longbottom had been tortured into insanity for information on Voldemort's whereabouts. They had been tortured because Remus and Harry were in contact with them as they tracked Voldemort's spirit. Harry knew it was going to happen, but he wasn't sure when and had no idea he would play a part. He would have liked to save Neville's parents, but it was ultimately more important that Barty Crouch Jr. go to Azkaban.

Harry took Remus shopping in Diagon Alley and muggle London for their 'vacation'. If asked, they were getting away from memories and seeing if they could build a relationship without the figurative, not actual, ghosts of their friends haunting them. They purchased a magical trunk for Remus and a sturdy suitcase for each of them. They got a wizarding tent that resembled a small house inside, much like the cottage.

New robes and muggle clothes for every climate were purchased for both of them. They packed brooms and Harry had a large amount of galleons converted to muggle money. Albus had given them a copy of the key to his vault but Harry refused to use it unless there was an emergency that he couldn't cover. He had more than enough money.

The first stop on the trip was Godric's Hollow.

It was the first time Remus saw the ruins of his friends' house, and it was supposed to be the first time Harry saw them as well. Harry stood outside the rubble with his eyes closed, trying to focus on any indicators of Voldemort's presence. He detected nothing and opened his eyes to start casting some advanced magical signature tracing spells. Some of them had not yet been invented, but Remus didn't need to know that. It was difficult work as three magical people had lived in the house. Harry discovered he had performed accidental magic at a very early age.

Harry watched Remus comb through the wreckage. He pulled out some momentums and tucked them away in his trunk. Harry recognized the wedding photo that Hagrid put in a photo album for him at the end of his first year. Harry made his way to the nursery and racked his memory for his encounters with dementors. If he concentrated he could guess exactly where Voldemort had been standing when he cast the killing curse that rebounded.

Harry sat down and replayed the memory over and over. He eventually placed his mother just before the crib and Voldemort in the doorway. Then his mother fell and Voldemort advanced into the nursery. He stopped just about a meter from the crib. Harry found the spot and stood there. If he turned in a circle and surveyed the ruins he could see that they fanned out from where he stood.

With a small smile of satisfaction he bent to look at the spot he was standing on. The floor had been polished hardwood and it was slightly charred where Harry stood. He stepped to the side and cast a few spells over the burn mark. It bore the magical signature of Voldemort, as familiar to Harry as his own. The magical signature had much more to do with the wand than with the wizard. Harry reminded himself to be careful to avoid Ollivander if he didn't want to be recognized by that.

After half an hour Harry made his way over to where Remus stood. He walked up behind the man, who stood a good four inches taller than Harry, and snaked his arms around his waist.

"You okay?" he asked.

Remus nodded, "They're really gone. All of them. I didn't want to believe it."

He turned and lowered his head so his forehead touched Harry's. The tears came, and Harry held him silently until his eyes were dry.

"Remus, I'm going to do something that might freak you out a bit," Harry warned.

Remus looked at him, concerned, "Tell me first."

"I'm, uh... I can speak Parseltongue."

Remus's eyes grew round, "Is there anything you can't do?"

Harry smiled, relieved, "I'm not a metamorphmagus. I can't do legilimency at all well. I'm absolutely horrid at most divination, though there is a very good reason Albus gave us this job. We can get into that later. I never learned arithmancy, or ancient runes, or muggle studies but I did live around muggles half my life. I hated history of magic and..."

Remus was laughing, "Enough already. Go do whatever you have to. I'll be right here."

_Just like ET,_ Harry thought abstractly. He walked to the edge of the woods and squatted. He rubbed his scar, searching for the slightest twinge. Voldemort had once told him that he possessed snakes while in his spirit form before finding his succession of human hosts. If he had started with a snake in this area the local snakes would know. Harry figured that the connection with Voldemort would be strong, as it had just been forged. He just hoped that Voldemort would not be able to feel it in spirit form.

Harry pictured a writhing snake in his mind before speaking, "Hello? Isss anyone there?"

He repeated the words in the hissing voice several times before he got an answer.

"Who ssspeaksss?"

"It isss me, a wizzzard," Harry said.

A small snake slithered into view and raised its head to look at Harry. It turned its head to the side, much as a confused dog would.

"I am looking for a bad one of my kind. He wasss hurt here and may have posssesssed one of you," explained Harry.

The snake shifted back and forth before speaking, "There wasss an evil presssenssse in thessse woodsss not long ago. It isss gone now."

"Do you know where it went?"

"Sssouth," the snake answered before returning to the woods.

Harry returned to Remus, "Good news, love. We get to wander the Continent. He went south."

Harry and Remus transfigured their suitcases into backpacks and posed as muggle college students taking a year off from their studies. They traveled through Europe for months, staying at hostels for the most part, making sure to write to Frank and Albus regularly. Frank set up a PO Box at a muggle post office under a false name. There was already a muggle address that Hogwarts used for easy communication between muggle students and their parents.

Harry charmed each letter so parts of them could only be read by the intended recipients. It was nearly a year before they had any indication of Voldemort. When the weather warmed they abandoned the hostels and started camping, as their wizard tent was really much more comfortable. They occasionally met up with other backpackers but always refused to share campsites, preferring to hike an extra couple of miles to ensure privacy.

Each full moon they had made sure they were near a forested area and Harry had started brewing the Wolfsbane potion. It was a recent discovery in that time and Remus had been unable to afford it. Harry had been brewing it once a month for roughly four years and could probably complete the potion with his eyes closed, one of the only ones he could brew well. Still, to be safe, Harry transformed to his animagus form during the night of the full moon and they ran through the forests of Europe together.

It was the night after the full moon in June when Harry was awakened by a ripping pain in his scar.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Another Chance

Part Seven

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

He screamed before he could stop himself, thankful for the silencing charms they cast on the tent each night. If nothing else they didn't want any muggles to hear them cooking in their fully functional kitchen.

"Harry! Harry wake up!" Remus called out.

Harry woke and found himself held firmly in place by Remus. It felt like Remus had been forced to call on his werewolf strength to restrain Harry. He released Harry when he saw he was awake. Harry forced himself not to touch his forehead and it drove him crazy. He couldn't do anything that Remus would connect with Harry Potter in later years.

"He's near," Harry said.

"How do you know?" Remus asked.

"I had a dream. I think he found a wizard to possess somewhere nearby, maybe within ten miles or so. We have to write Albus," Harry said.

"Shouldn't we try to save whoever he has?"

"It's already too late. Once he has them they're as good as dead unless the wizard is an occlumens. There's nothing we can do," Harry said calmly, taking deep breaths to ward away the pain. He was remembering Quirrell, but he couldn't risk exposing himself.

"So all we're doing is following him discreetly?" Remus questioned.

Harry nodded, "It's too risky to confront him, no matter how weak he is. We don't know how to kill him. Anything we do will only let him know that Albus is having him followed. Voldemort is a master legilimens. I don't know if I could keep him out in the state he currently exists in."

Harry was honest there. He had pushed out Voldemort when he possessed Harry in his fifth year, but this was Voldemort purely in his spirit form. They couldn't get closer than they were now, or one of them could find themselves as his next host.

"Remus, promise me something," Harry said quietly.

"Anything Harry," Remus said, taking Harry's hands between his.

"I'm going to try to keep us far enough away from him. I can sense the darkness in him," which was close to the truth. Harry had developed a small talent for sensing light and dark energies from fellow wizards. "If he gets me, kill me. You'll know if it happens and he can't get hold of this much power."

"Only if you promise to do the same for me," Remus replied seriously.

Harry nodded, and Remus lowered his head for a kiss to seal the pact.

Harry and Remus occasionally ventured into wizarding quarters and stayed for short times. They only did this in major cities, as Voldemort was not strong enough to venture into one. They followed the bodiless Dark Lord around Eastern Europe and into Asia. It was only a few months after they made their pact when Albus sent Fawkes to tell them of the attack on the Longbottoms.

They sent their condolences to Frank's family, as Alice's had been killed by Death Eaters years before. Harry sent something extra for Neville, a small blanket he found in a muggle market in India. Though they sent letters to many friends, Albus was now the only one who received correspondence on a regular basis.

To help pass the time Remus researched dark creatures. He wrote articles for several wizarding journals. Some of them called for kinder treatment for so called 'half breeds' like him. Others actually suggested harsher regulations of the darker creatures such as dementors.

Harry spent most of his time talking to anyone he could find. He perfected translation spells and was able to cast them wandlessly and silently to avoid detection by muggles and foreign Ministries. He basically gathered gossip from wizards and muggles alike. He investigated any area that was reported as 'haunted' or that villagers refused to get near. Together they went into the darkest parts of forests and often had to fight off dark creatures.

The two wizards found they complimented each other well. Remus was more suited to research than Harry was, and Harry was more suited to field work. Both were talented in combat though Harry was magically much stronger. There were wizards and muggles who were able to detect something about Remus that made them wary, so Remus tended to be something of a recluse. Harry shied away from crowds, a result of the danger he faced for years and his unwanted fame. He also did not want to become well known, as any Ministry that looked too deeply into who he was could cause trouble.

Harry had a flashback to his second year at Hogwarts when they encountered another werewolf during one full moon. Harry and Moony were able to scare him off together and it was the next day when Harry saw Gilderoy Lockhart prowling the nearby village.

"We're getting out of here," Harry announced, spinning on his heel.

"What? Harry, wait!" Remus ran after Harry. "Why are we leaving? We just got into town."

"That was Gilderoy Lockhart, the most ridiculous git of a wizard you will ever meet if you have the displeasure," Harry growled.

"Lockhart!" Remus exclaimed, laughing. "I remember that prat! He was four years ahead of us, a Hufflepuff if there ever was one! Why are you trying to avoid him?"

Harry thought hard for a minute. The first Lockhart book had been published in 1985, the previous year. He was safe, "Have you seen his book?"

Remus nodded, still laughing.

"He's a complete fraud. He interviews some poor witch or wizard, steals their credit, and obliviates them to cover it up. I met the witch who got rid of that banshee once," Harry replied. "I don't have any proof, though, so there's nothing I can do. If we could afford to get wrapped up in something like that I'd love to expose him."

"We have more important things than Lockhart to worry about. Let's just get as far away from the idiot as we can," Remus agreed.

Harry was relieved. It would be fun to trip up Lockhart's quest for fame but would mess up the whole Chamber of Secrets problem from his second year. Harry figured they could circle around the forest Voldemort was hiding in and find another village to camp near.

Harry paused and pulled Remus towards him for a kiss, "I love you Moony."

Remus returned the kiss with enthusiasm, "I love you too Harry. What do you say to spending the day in our room?"

Harry grinned and quickened his pace towards their campsite.

Harry had always wondered what Remus had done before teaching at Hogwarts. The werewolf had never told him. Now Harry knew why. He had somehow wrapped his mind around the peculiarities of time travel and figured he knew the reason why Remus's suitcase had be labeled 'Professor R.J. Lupin' when his middle name was Troy.

Harry had convinced Albus and Aberforth to visit them while they were in Leningrad during the summer solstice. While the brothers were there Harry and Remus were married in an ancient bonding ceremony which Albus presided over. Remus became Remus Jameson Lupin, and Harry became Harry Lupin Jameson. They had rings of pure gold with intricate filigree, as any silver could be poison to Remus. Harry insisted they cast complex concealment charms on the rings, vaguely citing one of his dreams as the reason. After all, Harry had never seen a wedding ring on Remus during his third year at Hogwarts or any time after. It was the same charm that hid the necklace with James and Lily's wedding bands and Lily's engagement ring that hung around Harry's neck.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Harry spoke to more snakes in those years than he thought he would ever see. They stumbled upon the dragon preserve in Romania where Charlie Weasley would work one day and became friends with many of the dragon keepers. Harry even recognized one from the midnight escape of Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback. They worked at the preserve for a short time while Voldemort's spirit hid in a forest about twenty miles away.

They were there for their third month when Harry woke in a sweat. He made it to the bathroom before losing the previous night's dinner. Remus insisted Harry stay in bed for the day. On the fourth day when Harry couldn't keep any food down he began to get worried. Remus brewed anti-nausea potions and nutrient potions to keep Harry from getting any sicker than he already was.

After a week the stomach bug went away. Luckily, no one else in the preserve got whatever Harry had. Another couple of weeks went by and Harry noticed some strange things. He was nightly getting more sleep than he had in any night since his fourth year at Hogwarts. He was also eating more, having been a very light eater for most of his life.

"Moony?"

"Mm?" Remus responded, still mostly asleep.

"I think I'm going to Floo to Hogwarts. I have a nagging feeling and I want to see Albus," he said as he traced the outline of Remus's face with his little finger.

"Want me to come?" Remus mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"No need," Harry said nonchalantly. After all, he might be completely out of his mind.

"Kay, see you soon, love," Remus rolled over and went back to sleep.

Harry chuckled and kissed Remus before getting out of bed and shrugging into some robes. He wrote Remus a quick note in case he didn't remember their conversation when he woke up. Outside, he tracked down the head keeper and was directed to the nearest Floo station. Harry was one of only a few people who were keyed to enter Albus's fireplace without a password. Remus, Moody, and Aberforth also had the privilege. Frank and Alice were removed after they were attacked.

Harry stumbled into the headmaster's office at Hogwarts and was thankful to find it empty. It was nearing the start of the school year so Albus was guaranteed to be somewhere in the castle. With any luck Harry could avoid him until after he'd settled his mind.

He made his way through the halls to the hospital wing and the familiar smell of antiseptic washed over him. Harry's footsteps slowed automatically. Almost every time he had walked in to Madam Pomfrey's domain he had done so reluctantly.

"Poppy!" he called out as calmly as possible. "Are you here?"

She came out with an arm full of gauze bandages, "Harry! Just let me put these away and I'll be right with you. You don't look injured, or sick. Is Remus well?"

"Remus is fine, and so am I... at least, I think I am. I don't really know," Harry stumbled through the words. He suspected his nervousness showed in his voice.

"Sit down young man and tell me exactly what's wrong," Poppy ordered, instantly assuming her motherly healer persona.

Harry explained the sickness he'd had, and the odd feeling and other symptoms that followed it. When he was finished Poppy was smiling as she cast a few charms over him. The smile turned into laughter.

"What?" he demanded.

"You really don't know?" she asked. Seeing his dumb expression she continued, "You're pregnant dear."

"I'm WHAT?" Harry yelled as he jumped to his feet. "How the bloody hell does a man get pregnant."

"In much the same way a woman does, though you must be a rather powerful wizard," she explained.

"Ah, I see congratulations are in order," a voice came from the door.

Harry turned to the headmaster and demanded, "Why didn't you tell me this could happen?"

"Would it have changed anything Harry?" Albus asked, his eyes twinkling more than Harry had ever seen. "And before you start worrying about it, lycanthropy alters the chemical composition of the body, but not the genetics. It cannot be passed down to Remus's children."

Albus, as always, managed to calm Harry almost instantly. Harry had not known that male pregnancies were possible, but if he had... well, he would have hoped for this very thing. Harry had always wanted a family of his own. He let out a sigh of relief that he had not known he had been holding back and his hands instantly gravitated to his abdomen, though there was no discernable difference yet.

"I suppose not, but you do realize you'll have to find replacements for us now?" Harry said.

"Of course, I've had a few candidates lined up for some time now. I'm surprised it took this long," Albus teased.

Harry refused to take the bait. He had been a victim of Albus's games long enough to recognize them. He had long since decided to just ignore the man and let him have his fun, occasionally joining in. It was much more fun to shift the focus of the games to other people, "So, do you want to be the one to tell Aberforth he's going to be a 'great-grandfather' or shall I?"

"Oh do let me," Albus said. "He'll be here this afternoon for tea anyway and I needed a good topic of conversation. Would you care to join us?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Harry said with a grin. "So Poppy, how far along am I and what can we tell about it?"

The next forty-five minutes were spent in a thorough physical exam, followed by a long list of instructions. Poppy also began to prepare Harry for the next eight months. He would have to deliver by caesarian section for obvious reasons. Harry waited several hours before sending for Remus. He had left Romania around dawn and Remus tended to sleep in when he could.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Minerva entered the hospital wing to see Harry and Albus deep in conversation. The resemblance between them was stronger than Minerva had ever seen it. Harry's hair had lightened considerably with extended exposure to the sun. The blue eyes of both men were twinkling with some sort of mischief. Hoping that whatever they were planning did not involve her as the victim, Minerva completely forgot the reason she was there in the first place.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. She had not seen him in years, ever since James and Lily's funeral, though they had written often.

The young man in question jumped up and rushed towards her for a hug.

"Not too tightly now, Minerva," Albus warned.

"What on earth are you talking about Albus?" Minerva asked cautiously. She had a sudden fear that their plans did include her.

"Well," Harry began slowly, drawing out his explanation, "it seems I won't be able to go flying with you for eight or nine months."

"Eight or nine...," it dawned on her. "You rascal!" She hugged her young friend again. "Congratulations on the nuptials by the way. I trust you got my note?"

"Yes, I did and thank you for not sending a gift. We had more than enough useless stuff to carry around Europe with us as it was. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to ask Fawkes to fetch Remus from Romania for me," he grinned as he left the room.

"He has perfect timing as usual Albus," Minerva noted. "I seem to remember Aberforth is coming by today for tea."

"Yes he is," Albus remarked. "His reaction shall be most amusing. He was rather surprised that Harry existed when he was first told, not to mention the identity of his parents."

Minerva looked at the headmaster carefully. He was a bit too amused by this situation. The man was certainly hiding something from her. She knew though from experience, that no amount of cajoling would extract it from him. If he wanted her to know he would tell her.

"I trust we'll be seeing more of Harry and Remus from now on," she said probingly.

"Yes, we shall," Albus said happily. "I'll be sending out someone to take over for them. Reyna's been itching to travel a bit. She would love a chance to get out."

"Do you have a replacement for her here?" Minerva asked.

Albus grinned, "Harry is not due until late April or early May."

"Have you asked him?" Minerva questioned the headmaster.

"Has he asked me what?" Harry questioned from the door. "Fess up, Albus."

"I was thinking of sending Reyna out in your place. Of course, that would leave me short one Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Now, I happen to know you are overqualified for the job, but given your current situation..." Albus trailed off and tented his fingers, eyes twinkling and peering at Harry over his spectacles.

Harry shook his head, "I will not agree to a thing until I speak to Remus."

Minerva applauded Harry silently. Not many people could so bluntly put off Albus Dumbledore. There was just something about Harry... as Remus had said in the hospital wing many years ago.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Another Chance

Part Eight

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Harry did some quick math in his head. If Ron graduated from Hogwarts in '98, then the twins would have graduated in '96. Percy was in the class of '94, that left Charlie as class of '91 and Bill in the class of '89. If Harry was to teach in the '86 - '87 school year, then Bill would be a fifth year and Charlie would be a third year. Percy would start the next year.

Harry might meet some other older siblings of his Hogwarts classmates, but no one would meet him that could cause problems in later years. Once Harry returned from 1977 in 1997 Bill and Charlie would see the truth, but they could be trusted. Knowing Charlie as he did, Harry expected he would meet Molly and Arthur too at some point while he was teaching and they would end up in on the secret as well.

With no students in the school Harry had decided to wait in the Gryffindor common room for Remus. Harry lit a fire in the grate and let his mind drift back to memories of his times in that room. The most prominent memories were of victory parties after quidditch games or studying with Ron and Hermione. The thoughts of his own time blended together with the few short months he had spent in 1977 and Harry drifted to sleep in his favorite chair by the fire.

"You scared the hell out of me!"

Harry yawned and stretched. Remus was climbing through the portrait hole into the common room. Harry figured that Albus had sent him to the common room.

"Sorry Moony," Harry replied. Now that he knew what was happening in his body he felt... different, more alive. He smiled serenely up at his husband's concerned face.

"What is so important that you had to send Fawkes for me?" Remus stood over Harry, waiting for an answer.

"Well, unless you want your first child born in some remote village with no prenatal care and potential possession by the most evil wizard since Grindelwald we're being taken off assignment," Harry answered casually. He watched the gears turned in Remus's head. The werewolf had always been the quickest of the Marauders.

"Child? You're...," Remus knelt next to Harry's chair.

"Yup, a little over two weeks, which explains that stomach problem I had. Thank Merlin we were at the preserve for all that," Harry said, still a bit drowsy.

Remus stood and pulled Harry out of the chair for a hug. Harry felt something damp against his neck and leaned back to see tears falling from his mate's eyes.

"Moony?" Harry was getting nervous.

His nerves were settled with a kiss. Harry melted into the kiss, feeling an incredible glow of pure happiness. He was never more confident in the choice he had made than at that moment. Harry pulled Remus down to the plush carpet in front of the fire with him. He had always wondered what it would be like to make love in the common room.

Aberforth's reaction over tea was something Harry would have loved to capture on film. He did the next best thing, though. Both Albus and Harry, laughing the whole time, put their memories in the pensieve Albus kept in his office while Remus shook his head at their antics. Harry was sure that when he was first told of the deception in 1977 Aberforth never expected he would have to play the role of great-grandfather one day.

"I am so bloody old," he moaned after recovering from the initial shock and fall from his chair.

"Only five years older than me, big brother," Albus responded with a chuckle.

Harry had agreed to teach, with only one condition. He insisted that Remus teach with him. After all, Harry could not risk being hexed and had no idea what complications might arise. He knew he didn't want to get anywhere near a boggart.

Reyna had been summoned to Albus's office and leapt at the chance to track Voldemort's spirit. She would have much more trouble with it than Harry did, but did not have the initial location to worry about. She hurried to go over the syllabi she had with Harry and Remus, and various techniques for tracking Voldemort with Harry, so she could leave immediately. The dragon preserve in Romania sent all of Harry and Remus's belongings to Hogwarts and were told to expect Reyna's imminent arrival.

"You be careful Ackerley," Harry playfully warned accompanied by a hug. "Don't play hero, and try not to get any closer than ten miles to wherever he is. Practice your occlumency as much as possible." He was not too worried, as he knew she would survive.

Reyna left the same day she was offered the job and Harry and Remus moved into Hogwarts, much to the displeasure of Severus Snape. Remus had suggested to Harry that they teach as a team, which would make any absences from classes less noticeable. Remus would miss a few random classes every month, as would Harry, in addition to the day after the full moon.

The two of them did not run into Snape until only a few days before classes began. They had spent many hours pouring over charms books, looking for both a concealing charm that would not injure the child and a shielding charm that Harry could keep up indefinitely in case he was hexed or cursed. After two days of searching Filius Flitwick found them reading through the charms section in the library and offered his assistance. Before they knew it Albus and Minerva were aiding them as well.

Harry was thrilled to have his surrogate family helping him. The shielding charm was the first one found, though it had taken hours of convincing before a reluctant Remus would test it. Harry eventually convinced him by suggesting that they could wait for a student's wayward spell, possibly a dangerous one, to fly his way when Poppy wasn't around to help. The werewolf had blanched and agreed to test the shield.

A concealing charm was harder to find. There were many that had been used by vain witches and shocked wizards over the centuries, though they all had resulted in deformities to the child.

"Enough," Harry announced eventually. It was the first time he had spoken at a normal volume in the Hogwarts library without getting chastised by either Madam Pince or Hermione. "Poppy says I won't even begin to show for another three to four months thanks to my physical condition. The search can continue at a much slower place."

Harry left the library and made his way down to the dungeons. He knew he would encounter Severus Snape eventually and preferred to avoid being surprised. He knocked on the Potions Master's door and waited for an answer.

"What is it Alb... Jameson?" Snape finally looked up from his cauldron and hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"If you ever ventured up the great hall for meals rather than eating here alone you would know," Harry replied icily. He reigned in his temper. The Snape of this time had done nothing to him. "Look, I'm not here to argue with you. There is no reason for animosity between us," he lied. "I only encountered you once while a student here and one little scuffle between children should not make enemies for life. As we are about to be colleagues I suggest a preemptive truce."

Snape raised his eyebrows, "Precisely why would one be necessary?"

"You're the spy," Harry said with a teasing smile. "I'm sure you can figure it out for yourself."

Snape smirked at the challenge... and the compliment. Harry knew that most people refused to see just how difficult Snape's position as a spy was, and how skilled he must be to have survived. They wouldn't look past the snake and skull tattoo, now only barely visible on his arm.

"I assure you it will present little challenge Jameson," Snape replied.

"Oh, and Severus?" Harry said as he turned to leave. "My name is Harry."

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Classes began almost before Harry knew it. His experience teaching the DA was keeping him calm as he faced his first lessons. Remus, however, was nervous that the students or the school governors would discover he was a werewolf.

"Relax, Moony," Harry said as he massaged the tension from Remus's shoulders. "I'm the one that's supposed to be a bundle of nerves. Did you know I've only ever been around one pregnant woman, and she was four months along the last time I saw her?"

"I'm sorry Harry," Remus turned to hug Harry. "How are you staying so calm?"

Harry grinned, "It's something I picked up from Uncle Albus. I'm not nearly as good at it as he is. Even when he's utterly shocked by something he appears to be slightly amused. Reading him takes years of close contact and his absolute trust to perfect. He manages to look at everything philosophically. Anyway, it's easier to hide a great deal of power if people think you're a bit mad. I'm actually rather frightened to tell the truth."

Harry turned so he was leaning against Remus. Arms held him close, and Remus rested his hands on Harry's abdomen. There was no noticeable difference yet, but that didn't stop Remus from acting as though he could feel the movement of the fetus already.

The portraits that guarded the entrances to staff members' quarters each had two paintings: one inside the quarters and one at the entrance. Harry and Remus had chosen portraits of the first Gryffindor Head Boy, Julius Octavius.

"There is a professor outside," Julius alerted the couple.

"Do you know who it is?" Remus asked. Julius shook his head. Harry and Remus exchanged a glance and Harry shrugged.

"You can let him in Julius," Harry said.

The portrait swung open and Snape stepped inside, "Albus would like all of us in the great hall for a short meeting at six before the students arrive." He took in the reclining posture of the two wizards. "You could have made it much more difficult Harry."

"We weren't exactly expecting you to show up in our quarters," Harry responded. "After all, we are almost in Gryffindor Tower here."

Snape applied a clinical eye to Harry, "If you find any of the potions disagree with you let Poppy and myself know. Many of them can be altered to find the best balance for you."

Harry nodded. There were several potions he had to take each day, as his male body was not exactly made to carry a child. He had yet to suffer the mood swings that were characteristic for pregnant women, but he credited his occlumency training and practiced control over his emotions for that. Remembering Hermione's shifts in mood, Harry was more than thankful for that blessing.

Before Harry could react, Severus cast a hex their way. The shield Harry maintained subconsciously now blocked it and Severus turned to leave.

"Nice shield," he said unemotionally on his way out.

The only thing restraining Remus from going after Severus was that he would have had to drop Harry on the floor to get up. Harry also had a firm grip on his hands, "What was THAT?"

"Moony, MOONY!" Harry got his attention. "I think that was a compliment, in Snape's own bizarre way."

"A compliment!" Remus scoffed. "He knows you're pregnant and the slimy bastard hexed you! I'm starting to agree with Padfoot and Prongs about him."

"It was just a tickling hex," Harry explained, knowing Remus hadn't heard the hex. "It couldn't have hurt me, or our baby. He was just testing me. If it had gotten through he probably would have warned us of what the students might do and suggested a good shield."

"I still don't like it, or him," Remus growled protectively.

"I know Moony," Harry sighed. "Just remember, that man probably has the worst social skills of anyone you'll ever meet. He'll never forgive himself for joining Voldemort, even if he did turn spy and save lives, and he won't let anyone else forgive him either. Considering he's probably scared to death of you I'm amazed he did that."

"Death Eaters," Remus shook his head. "I'll never understand them. And people call _me_ a dark creature."

On their way into the great hall Snape stopped them, "I recommend against any brewing in your condition, or immediately afterwards. The fumes could be harmful. I will make Lupin's monthly potion if you wish."

Harry smiled while Remus looked shocked, "Thank you Severus. We would both appreciate that very much."

Watching the students arrive from the staff table was a new experience for Harry. Some of the students from the Gryffindor table recognized him from his visit five years earlier and waved. Harry could see word quickly traveling around the table about his identity. It jumped from Gryffindor to Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw, and finally Slytherin. By the time Albus made his yearly speech and introductions the whole hall already knew who Harry was.

Classes went smoothly. Harry and Remus instantly took a kind, but firm, attitude towards the students. Their example duels instantly won over the older students. As Harry was still in correspondence with Tonks and Jessie he got warnings about several of the upper year students. After his long acquaintance with the tricks of Fred and George, Harry was prepared for anything and Moony was of course a Marauder. Several practical jokes on the new teachers were thwarted on the first day and the rumor spread not to try anything in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Moony?" Harry started one evening in their quarters.

"Yes?" Remus was correcting essays. He didn't mind the work. Harry preferred working on the practical skills with their students so they balanced each other.

"I'm thinking of calling off the search for a concealment charm."

Remus looked up from his essays. "Are you sure?" he asked softly.

Harry nodded, "I'll have to talk to Albus, but I think it might even be a deterrent. The Gryffindor quidditch team already knows. They were disappointed when I said I couldn't fly with them and give their new seeker a challenge."

Harry ran his hands over his stomach. It was the beginning of December and he was just starting to round a bit. The flowing robes that he wore outside their rooms would hide his growing abdomen for at least another month, but not much longer than that. He stood to look at his profile in the full length mirror that stood in their bedroom. He had already charmed the waists of all his trousers to adjust to his size. Remus walked up behind him and ran his hands over the small bulge.

Kisses trailed down Harry's neck and shoulders. "I love you," Remus whispered in his ear.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Another Chance

Part Nine

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

By the time the Gryffindor versus Slytherin quidditch game arrived, Harry's pregnancy was obvious to anyone who looked at him. A betting pool amongst the students on his delivery date and the gender of the baby had begun at the first visible signs. Several students had questioned Madam Pomfrey outright only to be turned away with ten points subtracted from their house for inappropriate behavior.

Harry and Remus were in the stands with Minerva, all decked out in Gryffindor colors. Snape scowled at them from across the teacher's box but got no reaction out of Harry or Minerva. Remus scowled right back.

"Will they ever grow up?" Minerva whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry whispered back, "Remus will. Don't hold your breath for Severus. I'm willing to bet he'll get worse before he gets better. That's a man that can hold a grudge."

"What are you two whispering about?" Remus asked.

Harry, thrilled to be back at Hogwarts, had spent a great amount of time with Minerva and Albus. Remus joined him often, but did not develop the same sort of relationship Harry had with the headmaster and deputy headmistress. He was known, though, to spend hours at a time over a chess board with Filius.

"We were talking about you, love," Harry replied with a quick hand squeeze. There were no public displays of affection in front of the students. The staff was subjected to little demonstrations, though. "You and Severus continue to act like children."

Remus snorted, "I'm nothing. If Padfoot..." he trailed off and a deeply sad look haunted his eyes.

"Hey," Harry nudged Remus, "don't think about it. The game is about to start."

When the snitch was released Harry automatically kept an eye out for it. He was the first professor to react when it shot by the stands followed by the seekers, forcing all the professors in the front to lean back to avoid getting hit. He enjoyed watching Charlie Weasley play. Though Harry had played many games with the Weasleys he hadn't seen Charlie in true competitive mode. Early on in the game Harry decided that Oliver Wood was right; Charlie could have played professionally if he had wanted to.

The game was fairly tame, though fast paced. Harry hadn't realized how much the animosity between him and Malfoy had fueled the rivalry between their houses. The rivalry was always there, but it was much less violent and personal in this time. Charlie and the Slytherin seeker lost the snitch its first and second times out. The third time, though, Charlie had a head start on his opponent. He looped the chasers and had his hand stretched out for the snitch when a bludger came at him from behind. The force of it pushed him forward off his broom as his hand closed around the snitch, winning the game 190 - 50.

Harry reacted immediately, not bothering to draw his wand. He stood in the staff box and slowed Charlie's fall while casting a cushioning charm on the ground. Charlie still landed hard, and Minerva was at his side before Harry managed to leave the box. Despite the change in his balance center Harry was still quick on his feet. He and Remus joined Minerva as she examined the fallen seeker.

"A few of his vertebrae have cracked," she said stiffly.

Harry knew she was fighting back tears, though most of her students would just see the stern facade. Charlie moaned and started to move. Harry acted before he could hurt himself further. _Petrificus Totalus!_ He scanned Charlie to see the extent of his injuries, casting his own diagnostic spells.

"He can't move or he might end up paralyzed," Harry explained as Bill Weasley joined them. "Bill, run up to Madam Pomfrey and tell her we're on our way."

Minerva conjured a stretched as Bill Weasley ran off. Remus helped Harry stand and Harry almost fell as he felt all the blood rush out of his head. He steadied himself on Remus's arm.

"Charlie's not the only one going to Madam Pomfrey," Remus scolded, though Harry could hear the worry in his voice. "Did you use your wand for any of that?"

Harry shook his head, "No, and I'm just tired. I don't need..."

Harry woke in the infirmary with Molly Weasley looking down at him, tears in her eyes. She was thinner than the last time he had seen her. Harry had opened his mouth to say something when he felt the movement in his abdomen. He turned his head and saw Remus sitting beside him, looking extremely worried. He smiled and reached out for Remus's hand.

"We're fine, Moony," he said, placing Remus's hand on the movement.

Remus's eyes lit up and his mouth opened in awe, "She's kicking."

Harry shared a smile with his husband before turning back to Mrs. Weasley, "You must be Molly Weasley."

"I'm sorry to intrude," she said with a reminiscent smile. "I just wanted to thank you for saving Charlie."

He waved a hand dismissively in the air, "Anyone would have; I just got to it first."

"From what I understand you were the only one in the stands who could have," she insisted, "as Albus was not at the game today."

Harry blushed. It had been a long time since he'd been praised for something like that, "How is he?"

"He's fine, thanks to you, and sleeping. Bill is with him, and the rest of my brood is somewhere around here," she explained.

Harry was thankful for his time with Albus. Inwardly he was thinking of how he would manage to avoid meeting the entire Weasley family. He couldn't afford to meet Ron. The red-head couldn't keep his mouth shut to save his life.

"Will we get to meet the whole clan?" he asked.

"That may not be the best idea," she smiled. "They can be a bit rambunctious and we'll be heading back home in the morning. I'd hate to wake my two youngest to bring them back now. I'll leave you two alone now."

Molly fussed with Harry's blankets, tucking them under his chin. She made sure he had water in his glass and hugged Harry tightly before returning to Charlie.

Remus was grinning at Harry, "It looks like you've been adopted."

"Should I dye my hair red and paint freckles on my skin?" Harry asked playfully. "I'm too old to be adopted. I'm almost a parent myself!"

"I don't think there's anything you can do about it, love," Remus said, laughing until Madam Pomfrey made her way over.

Harry grimaced. It was time for the lecture.

"New ground rules for you Professor Jameson. No more wandless magic until after the birth. Exhausting your magic supply is not a good idea, and is much easier with the amount your body is using to make a place for that child to grow..."

Harry groaned and leaned back into his pillows as Poppy continued. No matter what time he was in she and Molly Weasley ended up mothering him. He would have smiled at the comfort of it but he did not want to encourage Poppy.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

The news of how Professor Jameson saved Charlie Weasley made it all over the school before either of them made it down to breakfast the next morning. Once again, Harry was a hero at Hogwarts. Stories of how he left school to fight You Know Who and his role in the Edinburgh battle circulated, much exaggerated. It was quickly known that Professors Jameson and Lupin had been good friends of the Potters, and they were asked endless question about the Boy Who Lived, all of which they refused to answer.

Harry, nearly unable to walk from one place to another due to his increasing size and the crowds of students, eventually announced in the great hall that he had no contact with Harry Potter's guardians. He said he would answer questions about the fight against Voldemort in class or in his office, and only if the students referred to him by his name. Nearly the entire great hall flinched as one when he said Voldemort's name, and the admiration students had for him increased.

His new rules about questions were followed strictly, though. No student wanted the favorite professor mad at them. Remus was amused by the entire situation, especially at the group of Gryffindor girls who tried to carry things for Harry and asked several times if they could feel the baby. Remus would just sit back and howl with laughter when Harry complained. Harry demonstrated the feather light charm he placed on his belongings and refused to let any students touch him in the halls. He relented when they came by during his office hours, though, and he was subjected to their cooing and baby talk for an hour.

Poppy allowed Harry to assume his animagus form, as it was large enough to allow his body to transform around the baby. Remus would not let Harry accompany him during the full moon, though. Even with the Wolfsbane potion which he stiffly thanked Snape for each month, he didn't trust himself around his unborn child in his werewolf form. Remus was fiercely protective of Harry and hardly allowed him to lift a finger as May approached.

True to form, Molly Weasley had taken it upon herself to act as a substitute mother for Harry. He complained to Remus, but was very happy to have his adoptive mother back and secretly basked in the attention. Molly sent him homemade baby clothes, the miniature form of the Weasley jumper, and reams of advice on childbearing and parenting. She visited Hogwarts on several weekends, much to Bill and Charlie's embarrassment, to check on Harry's progress. They were teased endlessly for their mother's attention to their professor.

Harry sat in Albus's office after one of her visits with a cup of tea in his hand, a lemon drop in his mouth, and an evil grin on his face.

"What are you thinking about Harry?" Albus asked.

As they were alone Harry felt free to speak his mind, "Harry Potter will be best friends with Ron Weasley and practically adopted by Molly Weasley. I can't seem to escape my surrogate mothers, can I? I was thinking of the expression that will be on her face when she finds out. I just hope I'm there to see it." He thought of the howler she had sent Ron once. "Then again, maybe I want to be as far away as possible."

Albus was laughing even before Harry finished. Harry knew that Albus had remembered more than he was supposed to, and shared more and more harmless information with him.

"That will be priceless," Albus said once their laughter died down. "I wish I was going to be there for it."

Harry, and consequently Remus were awoken that night by shooting pains through Harry's abdomen. Remus conjured a stretcher and rushed Harry to the infirmary. Once they arrived, a disheveled Poppy Floo called St. Mungo's for the midwitch. The woman came through, grumbling that all babies decided to enter the world in the middle of the night.

Cesarean sections performed by magic are much easier, neater, and less painful than those done in the muggle world. The midwitch numbed Harry with the complete version of the spell he adapted and opened his abdomen with a precise spell. Poppy wrapped Remus and Harry's daughter in a receiving blanket, and Harry was healed, a new scar added to his collection. The midwitch gave him a potion which restored his body to its previous state of health and countered the anesthesia spell.

Harry watched the entire process in awe. He had been subjected to films about the birthing process in his muggle school. As with almost everything else in the wizarding world Harry was pleasantly surprised by the differences from the muggle world. Remus sat next to him, his arm around Harry's shoulders, the entire time. After the birth Harry was handed his child, and shortly passed the little bundle to Remus.

The two men gazed at their daughter with wide smiles while Poppy woke Albus and Minerva. They did not notice the entrance of the headmaster and the deputy headmistress, as they were enraptured by the little girl in Remus's arms, until Albus conjured a teddy bear that he placed in Harry's lap.

"Albus, Minerva," Harry said, his grin plastered firmly on his face, "I would like to introduce you to Antigone Lily Lupin Jameson, born April 28, 1987 at four hours and fifty-one minutes past midnight."

There was a flood of people through Remus and Harry's quarters later that day. Harry had been released as soon as the spell wore off. Most of the people who had known them as students stopped in, including Tonks, Jessie, Moody, Ryan Weasley, and Anne Vector. Molly and Arthur Weasley came by as did many members of the disbanded Order of the Phoenix. The students were not allowed into the professors' quarters but they sent cards and gifts through Albus, who covered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes for two weeks as one of his gifts.

Harry and Remus did not return to Hogwarts the following year, as they wanted to raise their daughter in more privacy than the school offered. They took turns teaching for the rest of the school year they had committed to. Reyna returned to teaching after her year of following Voldemort and yet another former Order member was sent on the trail.

The small family moved into Dumbledore Manor as the house elves were able to help with the tasks of caring for an infant that Harry and Remus were both completely unfamiliar with. A steady stream of guests populated the manor, insistent on helping the new parents. Antigone, called Tig by her parents and their friends, grew into a precocious toddler. Minerva and Molly Weasley were regular visitors. Aberforth spent more time at the manor than he had in decades, and Albus actually tore himself away from Hogwarts for frequent visits.

Antigone Lily Lupin Jameson was four years old when Harry Potter met Rubeus Hagrid and started his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

The End

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Read the next installment: Behind Blue Eyes

And the companion piece: Changes

Note: Changes takes into account all the events of Healing, Another Chance, and Behind Blue Eyes.

Please Review!


End file.
